


Hands On: Courtesy Call

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Alternate Timelines [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Humor, Adult Situations, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Surgery, bad language, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Danger looms in the horizon and the Judge must once more rise to the occasion, but he is at a disadvantage due to now carrying new life within him; even with family and friends at his side, can Sans hope to take down this new foe who can match both his power and his wits?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Frisk/Sans, Papyrus/Asriel
Series: Alternate Timelines [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854064
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Thanks… I am guessing you are going to keep me close then.” The monster said, thinking this might turn into a hostage situation.

“Look I don’t know you but I think you can make your family proud of you show us the way. I myself am seeking redemption for my sins and I was given a chance to redeem myself. I offer that same deal to you.” The monster was surprised and blinked a few times, after hearing Spot offer this he noticed the mark on her ear and glanced at the Judge curiously. The four walls lifted up becoming a giant platform allowing free flow of monsters to go on.

“You know she is  _ his property _ do you?”

“I am not his anymore I belong to the princess of the monsters.” Spot said proudly. Another scientist monster came up to them and just added a side note.

“There is no princess for the monsters. That  _ human  _ they took in last minute is all show. She has done nothing but got her boyfriend now mate a job. Asgore passed away because of the disappointment she brought to the royal name. I think you better wise up kid to the facts. Humans like that princess… the only thing they are good for is for heats and that is all.” The only reason Undyne didn’t pummel this monster is because the fact they were surrounded by other monsters and she didn’t think it was her right to beat him for in monster law the mate always had first call when it came to situations like this.

**“asgore didn’t pass away. you are sadly misinformed if you believe that drivel.”** Sans really wanted to slug the guy for insulting both his mate and child, but he couldn’t do that now unless the guy did or said something that was enough to be reason for death... 

“Pffttt… whatever. I saw the announcement from the ruler Asriel a real leader and that is the only monster leader I would listen to.”

**“i was there. i ended that miserable thing’s life and just who do you think you are to speak of the king so intimately as if you were part of his family? you’re really pushing your luck here.”**

“Judge I don’t know why you are here but I know you of all monsters should see that monsters are much more superior than the pieces of shit that humans are. They are the ones causing wars and hurting each other not us.” 

  
  


**“you know far too little and if you say one more word about humans like that in my presence i can promise you won’t like the consequences. i do not appreciate your insults towards the royal family. don’t act like nothing you said wasn’t an insult to the queen herself. the last monster that dared do something like that was turned into a slave.”**

“Come on Judge. We better get going.” Undyne said but he did notice Alphys pat the scientist on the back and she walked up to Sans whispering.

“I p-put a tracker on h-him for later.” 

**“good, don’t need that one poking his nose where it’s not supposed to be.”** He murmurs back softly. The one rabbit monster, whose arm was starting to heal, up now looked at the group.

“Dr. Hopps by the way and I will help you. I want my kids to be proud of me at least for one thing. Come along. Dr. Cyd’s plans… are interesting to say the least. At least what I heard through the grapevine.” He guided them through the first checkpoint with ease. The lab was humongous, with hundreds of monsters working in different stations.  Sans didn’t like this.... No wonder those things were near perfect. With this many brilliant minds, it made sense. Unfortunately this also meant he wasn’t going to be popular today. Well, that was one reason his identity was mostly ambiguous. 

“T-this place… it i-is so perfect!” Alphys’ eyes grew wider and wider as they walked as she was like a kid in a candy store and Gaster paused several places himself taking in the scene. Sans had to nudge them both to keep them from gawking and so they remembered why they were there in the first place.

“Dr. Cyd saw a problem with souls. That they are very fragile and that they can be destroyed just with a single battle or accident. Rumor had it that he hopes to re-create a scenario where the soul can be grown off of humans. Like how humans use rats to grow ears and such.” 

“Are you telling me punk that they plan to farm humans? That is messed up. I will break everything here if it saves the humans. I protect both humans and monsters and neither one is better than the other.” 

**“captain, reign it in please. there is such a thing as volunteers after all. don’t jump to conclusions.”** Though what human would agree to something like that... he honestly didn’t know. Frisk was a caring and kind soul, but he thought that even she might have trouble agreeing to something like that, most especially without knowing anything about the methodology and other details.

“Well we would take the ones not worthy of being in society. The criminals, the inept, the ones who are not socially welcomed and use them. They won’t be missed so might as well use them.” The scientist said it so casually like he heard it so many times that even he started to believe this ideology.

*That is a good point if they can’t help society improve what is the purpose of them there. If they can’t help one way they should help in another.

**“i don’t think either of you have a right to say that. after all... how many would be actually worthy of a fate of being “useful” in such a manner? also, how could you be sure that those with black hearts wouldn’t just contaminate the project? after all, with so much hatred, despair, anger... even depression or insanity... any and all of those things could end up destroying, if not just corrupting, whatever was attached to it like that. while this idea of yours, using such, seems to be sound. i cannot agree to it on those grounds, not to mention the immorality of using the inept or who are simply social outcasts for any reason.”** Sans didn’t mention that there would be, of course, no way for the monsters - save himself and his father - who could assuredly even know the difference between a real criminal and someone who had been put into prison on false charges, or had been wrongly accused and still found guilty despite their innocence.

*I know my son would be interested in this theory. He is a scientist as a scientist he would have a open mind to all things and are willing to see things in lights that most won’t even think of.

**“perhaps, but crossing the boundaries of what is moral by human standards or monster is unacceptable. regardless of the purpose behind the research. having previously been the royal scientist, i would have thought you of all monsters would remember such, gaster.”**

*I do. I have not forgotten. I can listen to different views still and let them stand on their own merit. Judge don’t get yourself too wrapped up in a conversation when there are bigger things to worry about.

Several scientists were passing by and calling him Dr. Cyd as they passed through the second gate.  Really? Sans nearly rolled his eye lights at the comment. He had noticed the monsters. He’d been glancing at the different souls around him as they’d passed. Silently judging many of them. It seemed that, for the most part, many of them had no idea of the kind of monster they were backing. About the problems with what he was doing or were completely ignorant of it all together and nothing of what they were doing was even close to being immoral. There were a few questionable souls among them, however, that were in the grey area, but so far, none of them were black.

“Dr. Cyd is such a great monster. Humans wouldn’t hire us and so he took us in and gave us the technology to improve ourselves to be smarter. He said he wouldn’t give the humans the same tech as it belonged to those who earned it.”  Sans typed on his phone, his hands in the robes’ pockets, it was so he could speak without anyone hearing. The text went to Alphys.

Sans: sounds like he has a sound footing in the interest of monsters but cares nothing for the life of humans from what i’ve heard. at best... he sees them as bugs. giving monsters the means to make themselves smarter... it sounds like something i heard once. there was a supposed experimental drug... but it didn’t work very well in that it was addicting and its effects were only temporary at most if one quit taking the drug.

Alphys: W-was it t-tested on humans or m-monsters? I k-know humans and m-monsters have different r-reactions to things.

Sans: as i recall, monsters, but it found its way to the black market and into human hands... and that led to the infamous “drug war” between humans and monsters... that was one helluva mess... and that was before i was even instated. 

He had glimpsed his phone briefly, keeping it in one hand as he’d shifted to supposedly fold both hands into the opposing sleeves as they walked.

Alphys: Dr. Cyd s-seems very advanced. H-he may have c-cracked how to make it w-work properly with some m-magic. I f-fear your father is l-liking his brother way too m-much for my l-liking.

Sans: he admires the results, not the monster. don’t mistake it. trust me on this. 

Alphys: I t-trust you.

They got through the third and fourth checkpoint the farther they went the more it seemed the good doctor had grand plans. Magic souls were being contained in several tubes and there were clones being produced in other sections with robots. The last checkpoint before his office went through a area that seemed almost surreal as it went through area where monsters were in machines and being fed information.

“That is where I learned all my things.” Spot said looking at the machine. 

“I also am suppose to take a pill but it made me sick so I haven’t taken it.” 

“The pills aren’t so bad as long as you eat something with it.” The scientist explained and Alphys and Sans exchanged a look wandering what exactly that pill was.

Then as they continued they went through a giant park like area. A sign above said.

Never Forget! 

The Fallen

The Ones Who Never Had What We Have

Never Forget We May Have Been Stuck Down Here 

**“what’s with that sign?”** Stuck? Stuck where exactly? 

“It is a sign about how humans could have trapped us underground. He found plans where they planned to use magic to trap us under certain places all over the world to separate us and to contain us. If you want I can show you one of the blue prints they are posted throughout the garden on pedestals.” The scientist walked over to one of the pedestals that looked almost like a table that had blueprints made many years ago of a chamber for monsters. 

“Wow, the punk isn’t lying. Look at these shit… I didn’t think the humans would do that to us.”   
  


“T-the paper is at l-least c-couple of h-hundred years old though U-undyne. Things are d-different.”   
  


“Are they?” The scientist asked.

**“you don’t get out much do you?”** Was Sans’ humorless response though really he had an idea that if any of those did get out to see something besides this lab then all they saw was what Cyd wanted them to see... saw only through the eyes of hatred, deception, anger... among others. It was easy to hate.  Finally arriving at his office there was a bio scanner that Gaster tried to mimic his magic and it allowed them in. Sans watched this with mild amusement.

**“you can leave. our business doesn’t immediately concern you.”**

“Thank you. I am glad to be of service to the Judge and the royal family.” He bowed and left.

_ yeah... we’ll see about that in a few hours...  _ Sans thought. He knew there could be any manner of things waiting for them. Not in the least of which was the monster they had come to see.

“I d-don’t know if I am e-excited or nervous….” 

**“best keep quiet once in there. regardless of how this goes.”** Sans murmurs.

*Please, I would like to speak to my brother before we go dusting him.

Gaster opens the door and instead of him being there like they expected there was a giant television screen awaiting them. Well that explained the lack of a soul. Sans was hardly surprised.

~Welcome, brother, nephew and others. Oh did I ruin the surprise for you Sarah or should I say 3827. You failed to do your task.

**“wow. no manners at all. are you sure this guy is related to me? because last time i checked it was proper manners to address one by a name. not by some preconceived notational.**

~Pffftt… You are right. Sans the Judge. Gaster it has been a long time too. Captain Undyne and Dr. Alphys.” 

The door was shut behind them to allow for a less publicized conversation, though who closed the door was hard to say with two magical skeletons in the room and being surrounded by technology... The moment it closed, Sans pushed back the hood, dropping the spell.

“i’m hardly surprised you know. considering you think you have a right to spy on my family like we’re rats in a maze.” 

*Hello Cyd. It has been a long time.

Undyne didn’t seem happy about any of this.

~Tell me Sans, you say to these humans that you value them but I watch how they treated you. They are not the kind to give what you need. You are smart and talented. Come with me and we can make the future better. Not for only me but for your child as well.

“i’d rather go back to serving asgore. at least he had a moral compass to speak of, however small that might have been.”

~A shame but I won’t harm you. Family is important and I wouldn’t dare hurt a pregnant monster.

“oh really? isn’t that hypocritical considering you tried kidnapping part of my family? or rather, what you so basely assumed was no longer a living thing just because those who gave her life decided not to give her a good one.” 

~You mean my experiment. 

“i mean my daughter. you hypocritical asshole.” Sans crossed his arms. He wasn’t buying this crap.

~Such language and you told me to be better. 

“we’re not in the presence of children who can understand such words. at any rate, you’re starting to get on my nerves.” 


	2. Chapter 2

~The only reason I am getting on your nerves is because deep down there is a piece of you that believes what I am saying is true.

“no. you’re getting on my nerves because you don’t know when to quit. you have that annoying little attribute humans call perseverance in your soul.” 

~Hmm... I didn’t think your hormones would be this out of control at this stage but different monsters experience them in different times I suppose with pregnancy. You have fun with your human mate and you will see eventually they are all the same. I am trying to save the monsters and make us better. I took a child no one wanted and made her useful to the world. You may see me as the criminal but the next time you meet a monster who dusted and could have been saved because of me. You will think twice.

“not simply hormones... i’m more resourceful than you think. that is why i’m not surprised you would rather hide behind technology than risk standing before me. though you know... there’s a very thin line between being smart, and being fearful... hmmm, i wonder which line you stand on... and don’t bother saying. that will be clear when we truly do meet. there is only one truth. as for you playing savior, since when do you fancy a monster can rise to the rank of a deity? you speak as if you created the world and that you have done some great favor to every creature here, like you have a right to do the job that was given to me. that’s a challenge, you know.” 

~Yet, you even said it yourself that you failed to do right. You took away the girl’s father didn’t you, the only relative she had left? Didn’t go fast enough to save the mother, forcing her to have no parents. Yes, you are d-”

Gaster took a bone and smashed it through the television.

*No one speaks to my son like that. I don’t care if you have the world at your fingertips. My son is a fine monster who takes care of his family. I know you can hear me and you best know that I will find you. You will not touch my granddaughter from wherever you are.

~Sentimental all of a sudden.

Alphys nudged Sans as she been on her cellphone this whole time. She was tracing the network he was in a room nearby. 

Sans disappeared instantly. Using the magic as a guide and the quick map she’d given him. It wasn't a completely blind jump, but he wouldn’t recommend it to anyone who didn’t know what the hell they were doing.  He was in a office in a mansion. The place was huge. Sans put his hands behind him, he’d landed soundlessly behind the monster. Not that he was going to just attack. He jumped a little and a snicker came from him.

~Ahh… I suppose it would be fitting to be dusted by my nephew.

Sans didn’t attack but his magic snagged the other’s soul.

“perhaps... but as the Judge... you know... nothing is ever that simple. besides, i think it’s time you actually said hello.” His magic pushed the monster towards the door. Not with the force it could actually have, since he wasn’t going to dust him on the spot. No, even if he did dust Cyd it wasn’t going to be here and certainly not now. 

~You know when you were born. Your mother struggled even then. I wished I could have helped her but I didn’t have the technology to. 

“save the sentiments. you’re not as charitable as you believe yourself to be... and that’s what’s real  _ humerous _ about this whole thing. you seem to believe your own lie.” 

~It isn’t a lie. Tell me what part is the lie to me? Preach me this truth you know so well.

They were making their way to the office at which the others were waiting for Sans to return.

“that you believe you’re doing so much good. yet, you have tried to sacrifice something that never should be sacrificed to do so. willing to cross lines that i wager you learned before your very first experiment that ought never be crossed. not content to follow what is meant to be. instead, doing as you please because you feel that you have some right to. that criminal, the one with a black heart, who gave up his own flesh and blood... he at least had more in him than you seem to. guess what i’ve come to learn is true, that monsters can be exactly what humanity thinks of us... given they think the same way a human does. that one has the right to cross boundaries in the name goodness. if i had a stomach, i’d have lost it all from listening to the filth you’ve been speaking since i first heard your voice.” 

~The victor is the one who writes the stories. Do you think all discoveries came so easily? That no one suffered to discover the greatest things? The girl you spoke of had no future. She was nothing but a rug to them. I gave her purpose.

“no future? boy, you really have this god-complex thing down to a ‘t’ don’t ya cyanide?” Sans replies before shoving him through the door. 

“Ahh… T-there you a-are. I am g-glad you are o-okay Sans.” Alphys said looking nervous.

“never better. it was a safe trip after all, i wouldn’t be _ fallin’ _ anytime soon for something of this thing.” 

*Hello brother.

Gaster approached him and they exchanged looks before Gaster punched him in the ribs causing them to splinter. That made Cyd wince in pain.

~Nice to see you too.

“ya should know better than to insult family. especially when the parent is present, but i guess that’s one other thing you didn’t learn. considering you don’t have high morals... i guess that doesn’t surprise me like it should.” 

~Hehe… Your child is pretty good. Not only does he has your attitude but he can be funny as well.

“I don’t like him.” Spot said crossing her arms as she kept pacing back and forth.

~Don’t worry at your rate your soul will be gone within a week. 

“A w-week.” Spot sounded surprised as she glanced down at her chest. To be alive only for a week it sounded like a nightmare.

~But Julia holds the key and no one here will help me achieve that.

“not the way you’re going about it, no. however, as you said... i was a scientist. while your goal is noble, your methods are very lacking. of course one reason her soul is the way it is, isn’t because of your own failure. no. you deliberately neglected her. thus, if al and i fail at our attempt to fix your mess... well. her dust is your crime. just one more to add to the pile.” 

~Monster’s lives are the most valuable lives. She is a close second.

“that’s where you’re wrong. no life is above another. and you, in your misguided thinking, have forfeit that privilege that was bestowed upon you. you bring shame to monsterkind through your methods.” He knew this wasn’t going to go well in terms of repercussions once they got him out of here. Sans would have to figure out what to do with the facility without humans finding out about its existence until he’d cleaned it up... or someone else had.

“i believe you and undyne have some business with this one. don’t make him too uncomfortable though, he might actually like it.” Sans looked at his father.

“I wouldn’t dream of hurting him too much.” Undyne said putting magical chains on him and start to drag him from his feet out.

“heh... sure. dad. take them out of here, we don’t want a scene and there’s a few hundred souls out there who probably are blind followers. undyne would be in a world of problems if you don’t. then come back here.”

“M-maybe we s-should wait until the m-medicine is out of their s-system first. Me and Gaster can watch o-over them.”

“not likely to happen al, i don’t think the medicine is what makes them loyal, though it might be a part of it. plus the medicine is probably made right in this lab. thus they have a steady supply of it without needing outside contact except to grab supplies to make it.”

*He is right. They probably have stockpiles somewhere for emergencies. It is best to get them out of here first.

“don’t worry al, pretty sure you and i will still be here when dad gets back. we can discuss a few things in the meantime.” Sans had released Cyd of his magic after Undyne had secured the cuffs as the spell on magic cuffs was an absolute. There was just no way out of them. There was plenty of reason behind that.

“Y-you know me t-too well.” Alphys hugged her friend and held him tight.

“I k-know that had to be h-hard for you. Especially with y-your pregnancy and him b-being your Uncle.” 

“we aren’t close al. no love lost here. i haven’t seen this guy in almost three decades... pap wasn’t even born the last time i saw him.” 

“W-well…” Alphys backed up nervously and flushed before just leaving Gaster with Sans.

*She is a little too emotional sometimes.

“sometimes. go catch up with undyne before we have a mass riot to deal with.” 

*Yes, yes…

Gaster walked away leaving Sans alone with Spot who just sat on the ground trying to figure out her life. Sans knelt next to her.

“hey. you okay?” This had to be one helluva day for her, first trying and failing to kidnap a little girl, then getting a name, then infiltrating the place she’d been made... and on top of that finding that the monster who she had been talking to from the very start of the day had been the Judge to learning she had only a week left to live.

“I say no. Yeah, no. That feels like the best answer in this circumstance. I just- I feel a little cheated you know? Not because you and Sans are one in the same or the fact I failed my job but I thought I would be able to have a full life. I won’t be able to have a future. No one will say Spot the one who… I will disappear maybe. He didn’t even say I even qualified in the same category as monsters either. I am a close second.” He put a hand on her shoulder.

“don’t let his words into your thinking. remember what i told you before. all life has value, no matter by what means it comes from. you are no less a monster than a human child that has been born by the means of a test tube application is less than any other human. your soul is your own. you may look and perhaps even act a little like this sarah, but you have never been her. you have only been yourself.” 

“Actually, Sarah and me are nothing alike well except for one thing. We both don’t like to be used. I purposely acted the way I did hoping I would get caught in a way. I didn’t like the idea of taking a child away especially from a loving home. Sarah is friendly and outgoing but she has a little spunk in her not like me.” 

“maybe, but you do have a great deal of courage. i don’t know if i can succeed, but it won’t be without trying. i have three phds... it counts for something.” 

“Sans, thank you and I won’t tell anyone you are the Judge. I did mean what I said earlier though. Princess Julia is my master and she spared me so I will do whatever I can to serve your family as the best I can. Even if it is for a week maybe.” 

“if i succeed, i think i know a more permanent job for you. for now, i accept that whatever you do will be in our best interest.” He hoped he could do this... if he succeeded... no, if  _ they _ succeeded... it would be not only the most profound accomplishment for the scientific world, but it would also be a chance for him to pass on the title as well as saving the life of a monster who deserved a chance to live. 

“I trust in your judgement and I look forward to a better tomorrow. I think though I should help your friends move the monsters to the outside. The ones in the machines will be disorientated. I know I was. Plus, I know he kidnapped monsters that they replaced because he wanted more control.” Spot got up but not before taking a knee and showing a deep respect not only for his position, but for him.

“Dr. Cyd is wrong you know. You are a better monster because of those humans. That child makes you happier and so does your mate. I may not know the ways of things but I know when a soul glows like yours did and the way you held that child and your mate. It is a special kind of magic that only someone special can bring out of someone.” 

“humans and monsters... long ago, used to bring that light out in each other regularly until one monster did something that they never should have... they abused a very ancient trust and humans have not forgiven us for it since.” He put a hand on her head.

“you have my blessing, for as long as you draw breath and your soul pulses.”

“Thank you Ju- Sans.” Spot said with a smile as she stood up and left Sans be. It would take the entire day to clear the building but the one room was still sealed off. Spot called Sans to the room.

“This is the room that has frozen monsters inside that Dr. Cyd deemed troublesome. According to the reports I read on the computer there are several monsters in there. I don’t know them but maybe you can recognize the names.” Spot handed the tablet over to Sans it had been a long day and it was no surprise to Sans to see her yawn, as Frisk texted Sans.

FriskyChick: I hope everything is going well over there. Me and Julia did a spa day.

1 photo attachement.

It was a photo of Frisk and Julia showing off their painted nails they did themselves as the fingernail polish was not only on the nails but on the hands as well. Plus the makeup they had was on thick and looked more like a picasso for Frisk while Julia’s looked fairly decent. In the background of the picture Gregory could be spotted forced to wear pigtails.

Sans chuckled quietly to himself as he saw the photo. He was tired. Very much so actually, but it would have to wait. He still needed to look at these monsters that Spot had told him about that had been frozen. 

Sans: my beautiful ladies.

He shot off the text, he’d pulled up the hood again earlier when they had started sending the monsters out of the lab. Though he wondered why Gaster had yet to ... well no, he didn’t wonder too much. At any rate, Cyd had a lot to answer for and Alphys had been confiscating all the files from the computer databases before she’d purged the system with a specialized virus that Sans had suggested at one point. Eventually, even though it took several more hours than it should, Gaster showed up looking a little sheepish. He did bring tea and offered some to Sans.

*So… I got to talking to my brother… and I kinda lost track of time. I am sorry. How are you?

**“been better. i believe spot wanted me to look over some frozen monsters. perhaps ya wanna join us? the rest have been sent out of the facility, i’m just being cautious at this point.”** He took the offered tea, sipping at it. It helped. A little.

*Go to the Princess. She needs you.

Gaster put his hand on his shoulder and transferred some magic over noticing how tired he looked.

**“thanks. i kinda am needed here as well though. i know, family is important but spot is important too.”**


	3. Chapter 3

*They won’t go anywhere. They are kinda chilled out. 

**“can’t give them a** chilly  **reception though. plus spot thinks i know some of the monsters. c’mon.”**

*Okay but after this. Do it for the little one okay.” 

**“after this you can send me home.”** He replies. Gaster nods and they look through the list.

*Do you recognize anyone on here? Oh there is that Sarah that Spot is cloned off of on the list for one.

**“metta’s missing assistant. hmmm... for the moment. no. i feel like i should. maybe if i saw them and wasn’t drained... let me copy the list and i’ll let you know after a long nap if i recognize any of the names later.”** He took a few photos of the list to make sure he had all the names.

“Sure, go ahead Sans. I am going to look around and see if there is anything here that we should know about. Undyne and Alphys were planning on going on home too. Maybe… I should rest too? Is that how it goes. I don’t know. I never slept before either. I don’t know if I would enjoy it.” 

“you need the rest. geez... no sleep. no wonder your soul is in such sorry shape. get some sleep. we’ll worry about waking the “sleepers” tomorrow. dad. gonna send me off?” 

*Yep

Gaster grabbed both Spot and Sans hand and shortcut to the front door. Immediately Spot threw up by the door not expecting that would happen.

*Oh umm… Sa- Judge you go on ahead I will take care of her.

Gaster placed his hand on her back and started to give her some of his magic to ease her stomach uneasiness. 

**“you should warn others next time you do that... and with things about. i’m takin’ one more leap to home.”**

*Oh well we are here so are you going to leap somewhere else than? 

**“yes. other business to see to.”** That wasn’t a lie... considering he had told Frisk he was going to give her a longer kiss... or maybe he had just thought that earlier. Regardless, he was planning on it. Frisk had been relaxing on the bed upstairs while Gregory and Julia played house. She pulled out her cell phone texting Sans.

“Hey cutie what- No that sounds stupid. Okay better flirt. Bones… something with bones. I am so bonely without you? That can work... Oooohhh… I think I got.” Frisk took off her top with her wearing her blue skeleton bra and took a picture.

Frisk: I have been a bad girl I need to be Judged. I am so bonely and knee-d you.

Sans got the photo as he landed in the bathroom of their bedroom. More aptly, the tub as he’d been off the mark about a foot.  _ welp, this is a tad embarrassing... thanks kiddo for that. at least it wasn’t the toilet though...  _ Now that would have been not only modifying, but a problem. He looked at his phone’s message after pulling off the robes and stashing them back into the phone itself. He wasn’t expecting the message or the photo that went with it.  _ holy s-... heh... that’s right... i did say i’d attempt to seduce her like that... a good thing this room is completely soundproof. _

“Sans are you there? Oh it could be Julia.” Frisk threw the shirt back on and checked out the bathroom hearing the noise.

“Is everyone okay? Please tell me that is not you Julia. Mommy was… ummm… trying… I got nothing.” There was a chuckle in response.

**“oh, i wouldn’t say that.”**

“Really? You would.” Frisk relaxed instantly after realizing it was Sans.

**“hmmm... no, i think you got quite a lot there. a lot of somethin’ that’s steamin’ up the room.”**

“Hmm… I don’t remember turning the shower on. So no idea.” Frisk teased as she came closer. 

“Did you like my naughty little photo I sent to you?”

**“well, it gave me a reason to come clean you up.”**

“I am due for my monthly bath. It has been awhile since it rained.” Frisk wanted to see if she could make him laugh but she also wanted to see if he would do a pickup line on her.

“Though every time I hear your voice I feel I need a shower for how dirty I feel thinking of all the things we will be doing.” 

**“really? i get that just looking at you.”**

“Pffftt…” Frisk busted out laughing and holding her gut.

“Psssttt… just use online flirts. I will even close my eyes and pretend you made it up.”

**“didn’t know that was a thing. i mean, i’m not a spider so i’m not sure the world web will be any help other than maybe give me some threads to string you up with temporarily.”**

“There you go… and it is sexy too. If it makes you feel better Judge I am not very good at flirting either. I practice with a mirror.”

**“well, you’re the only one worth tryin’ it on anyway. though... now that i think of it... maybe instead of that you should try me on for size.”** Frisk flushed still as she brushed her hair back.

“I think they should remove the letters between I and u so we can be together. Oh that came out bad… maybe.”

**“nah, it’s cute. but it doesn’t hold a candle to you.”**

“You are getting good at this and damn you look awesome in your robe but it would look better on my bedroom floor.”

**“practice makes perfect... so maybe we should get to practicing.”** He replies back as he walks out of the bathroom now.

“Damn… you look good coming and going.” Frisk teased as she sat on the bed.

“Oooh I got one. I love every bone in your body especially your funny bone because that… oh well it turned more of a why I love you than a flirt.”

**“you’re just a little scrambled because you’re thinking about what it’s like to have another skeleton in you.”** He chuckles a little. Frisk’s face was a bright red.

“I ummm… ahh… you are like a tall glass of water I can’t live without you and I can’t get enough of you. How was that? I think I lost and I don’t even mind.” Sans didn’t mind either honestly, it wasn’t a competition. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, he’d left the hood down so it wouldn’t get in the way as he pulled her close for a kiss. 

“Oh my gosh it was Sans all along!” Frisk faked her surprise as she pressed her mouth against his. He can’t help the laughter that bubbles up as he kisses her soundly.

“Here I thought I was going to have a illicit affair with the Judge behind my skelly's back. Shhh… don’t tell him.”

**“i won’t if you don’t.”** She kissed him lovingly and held him close to her. She was happy he was home safe and that he seemed happy. To her that was the most important thing.

“By the way I think Julia has a inkling you and the Judge are the same monster. She mentioned off hand that you and him have the same kind of soul but that she likes your soul better. Which doesn’t make sense but…” Frisk was teasing her lips against his teeth as she spoke with a smile.

**“yeah... i heard something like that myself. she may only suspect rather than know at this point.”**

“You know Judge you need to judge me. I want to have a intimate relationship with you and my mate Sans. I think a punishment should be given what do you think?” 

**“yeah... i think i have just the thing.”**

  
  


Papyrus and Asriel were trying to figure out where they were going to put Spot as it was they were secretly redoing Papyrus bedroom for the baby and they been staying in the guest bedroom. 

“Papyrus are you sure you saw another soul in Sans?” Asriel asked decorating the baby room.

“Yes, I Know For Certain That He Has Another Soul.” 

“Do you think Frisk knows he is pregnant?” 

“I Don’t Know. I Have More Baby Items Sent Over With Extra Crib And Other Things.”  Gaster had a solution to the whole where Spot would stay thing as he found a condo nearby that he sent a text to Papyrus about, suggesting the two live there temporarily, with him, to give Spot a room there.

  
  


“But We Want To Finish The Room!”

“We can come back and finish it later.”

“I can just… I never slept before so I don’t know if it is necessary.” Spot said but she looked exhausted.

*It is necessary. Anyone who tells you otherwise is an idiot or trying to deceive you. Even ghost monsters sleep.

“They do? Huh I am not sure when I am supposed to-” Spot passed out then and there.

Gaster caught her. Well, with no sleep... that was bound to happen.

“Well… I Think She Is Tired.” Asriel looked at Papyrus and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Let’s take her down to the lab and Gaster you can check her over make sure she is okay.” Asriel looked at Gaster what his opinion on it was.

*As okay as she is going to be at any rate.

“What Do You Mean Dad? That Makes No Sense.”

“She looks perfectly healthy.” Asriel says looking at her.

*She has a week to live unless we can figure something else out.

“That Is Awful. That Is Surprising That She Wanted To Help Us Knowing That. She Didn’t Even Tell Us That She Was Dying. Is She In Pain?” 

*I do not think so. 

“Come on let’s put her in my bed.” Asriel said, letting Gaster carry her since he was already holding her anyway. 

“We should count our blessings really. I mean we don’t know when we are going to dust but we have more opportunities than she will ever know.”

*Sans is determined to try to help her.

“Do You Think Uncle Cyd Have Something That Might Help Her Since He Made Her?”

“I doubt it if this monster is using children for experiments Paps.” 

*I must agree.

Julia came out of her room rubbing her eyes. 

“Where is dad? Fluffy is trying to make me go to bed. I don’t want to go to bed without my story. Hey what is wrong with spot?” 

*Spot is tired, your parents are preoccupied and Fluffy was in his room last I knew.

“I am going to knock on mom and dad’s door. I haven’t seen dad all day and I miss him.” Julia ran off while Asriel trailed behind leaving Gaster alone with Spot because Papyrus stayed behind to work with fixing up the baby’s room. Gaster shook his head a little and headed off to see to Spot’s well being. 

“Hey.” Spot said waking up a little.

“Am I dreaming? I feel like I am floating. Dr. Gaster.” 

*That’s part of what being carried feels like. Close your eyes and relax.

“I am. I feel safe.” She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms.

“I just don’t want to be asleep forever.” 

*Sleep does not last forever.

“I see. Well if sleep feels like this I wouldn’t mind being asleep more often.” A loud knocking noise is heard at the other end of the room with Asriel begging his niece to stop.

“Please your parents are... they are really busy. I can read you the story.” Julia was not being deterred by this.

“No, this is our tra-... hmmm tradition. That is the word.” Asriel’s phone buzzed.

Sans: what’s all the banging about.... thought that kind of thing was only done behind doors.

Asriel: Your angel wants a bedtime story by you. I hope this is not interrupting something.

Frisk was nuzzled up to Sans kissing him gently around his face.

Sans: just cuddle time.

“DAD! Can you read me a bedtime story!” Julia yelled. Sans yawned a little.

Sans: tell her to give me a few minutes, that i was takin’ a nap... 

Asriel: Yeah I will tell her that. A few minutes pfff…

“Sweetheart your father will be out just in a moment.”

Sans: what’s so funny?

Asriel: Well if it is that short there is a blue pill that can help.

Sans: oh fuck you az. 

Asriel: That is Frisk’s job not mine. 

Sans: really? because i thought you were with my brother.

Asriel: Are we exchanging stories now because I can tell you stories about we rock the bed sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans: you mean you’re going to give me nightmares. gee thanks pal. anyway, i don’t know about you but i snuggle my mate.

Asriel: Sure you do bud.

“our princess wants her bedtime story.” Sans murmurs.

“I will clean up the room. That was… intense.” Frisk nuzzled against him kissing his neck a little bit.

Sans: you can ask your sister if we snuggle.

He returned the kiss gently.

“all part of the plan. and apparently your brother doesn’t believe in snuggles.”

“We didn’t really snuggle or is that a fancy term meaning we made love to each other?” 

“i was pretty sure that’s what we were doing after that hun.” 

“Why, doesn’t he snuggle after making love? I love how we snuggle.” 

“i dunno if he does or not but he doesn’t believe we were snuggling.” 

“I am glad though we have soundproof walls though. The Judge really knows how to give his punishment.” Frisk winked at him with a smirk.  Sans chuckles, tossing the garment into his phone and dressing. His soul humming with happiness.

“How is the baby?” Frisk asked grabbing the garments around the room.

“well, either they’re happy too or asleep. kinda hard to tell.” 

“If you are not throwing up. I say it is all good.” 

“don’t have a stomach for that... i’d just have the nausea with no real way to relieve it.”

“Hey let me try what you did for me.” Frisk gently put her hand on his “stomach.” He paused at the door, wondering if she even knew how. She concentrated on her magic like if she was going to access the menu and her hand started to glow softly. The magic started to transfer slowly but it seemed to warm him up as it went through his body. Something very small bumps against the hand in response.

“They… are kicking or punching me.” Frisk says smiling.

“heh, well at their size probably more like bumping into ya. but it means they know their mom.”

“I am glad you know it is me. Don’t make your father sick. He is a 4 star hotel and you haven’t paid the bill yet so be good to him.” Sans chuckles.

“DAAADDD!!!!!” Julia was throwing a tantrum outside of the room.

“yup, better get moving before she gets too upset.” He opened the door.

“DAD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I haven’t seen you all day!” 

“been doin’ some work and then i had to take a nap. gets tiring using magic a lot.”

“I just… I missed you.” Julia looked away then went over and hugged him around the waist resting her head against him.

“I could have told you a bedtime story.” Asriel offered.

“It won’t be the same as how dad does it. He is the best at telling stories. Uncle Paps is best at keeping the nightmares away. Uncle Asriel is best at making funny faces and mom is the best at being mom.”

“can’t argue with that logic eh?” 

“Yeah but where am I?” Gregory says from around the corner.

“Pfftt… you are my future husband. You are best at everything!” That shut the dog monster up as he glanced at Sans like he didn’t have anything to do with her saying that. Sans seemed slightly amused.

“Y-you shouldn’t go a-around saying that princess. Monsters or humans m-may think I am a perv or something.” 

“Did you call Julia princess?” Asriel called Gregory out as he couldn’t recall a time he called her by the correct title before.

“No I said kid. Don’t you have a mate to find with a surprise for the sleepy father here?” 

“Okay I got the message. By the way Spot passed out and is with Gaster right now.” Gaster was trying to get Spot to let him go as she held onto him tightly. He was sure having a time of it.

“let’s get you to bed princess.” He picked her up and carried her off to her room for the story.

“Okay dad. I love your stories the most.” They enjoyed a relaxing bedtime story while Spot was making it super difficult for Gaster.

“Will you please spend the night with me Gaster? I am scared to sleep alone.” This was a full grown female cheetah monster asking like a little child would to an adult.

*I will keep you company, yes.

He had chosen his words carefully because he was not sure that she understood just how else her words could be taken and he wanted to make his intentions very clear.

“Thank you Dr. Gaster. I just feel safe in your arms.” What a thing to say. Well, this could get complicated fast if there were anyone else around to hear it.

*I see. Well, once I am done here we can move to the cots to sleep.

He was still in the middle of examining her.

“Oh let me help you with that.” She jumped down from his arms and removed her clothes and lay down on the table. It was a good thing he was a professional or this would have gone from awkward to “what the fuck” in less than two seconds. He did a normal physical examination, drew some blood too and then told her that she could get dressed again. That was... unexpected, for certain. She was just as fascinated as he was with her body. As she pressed her hand against her own breast.

“Is that normal? I mean I guess Frisk has it. Hang on let me access that file… That is normal. Never mind. Just have a funny feeling, here you feel.” Spot grabbed Gaster’s hand and shoved on her breast.

*Wait, what? What are you talk- 

He cut off when she did that. Okay, that was definitely NOT normal.

*Uh... What exactly are we doing here?

“I am sorry doctor. I tried to do seduction. I haven’t done it before. I just went off the data I had.” 

*S-sedu... Why on earth would you be doing that?

Now he was a little flustered and certainly quite shocked.

“Because isn’t it customary to be attracted that your heart starts thumping like crazy. Though I also think finding the other smart is a perk too.” 

*It’s not a custom my dear, but it is.... a reaction that can happen. It is normal, certainly but... it is not... normal between two complete strangers. 

“I know. Usually I think it is custom for a relationship to grow slowly but I don’t have that luxury. Sarah, my counterpart, has been a fan of your work for years and, well, she has a huge crush on you. So it kinda influences me too. I suppose I crossed the line.” He coughed a little. That was entirely unexpected.

*Well, what exactly were you hoping for here? I understand the whole time thing, but I wish to be clear as to your thoughts.

“I shouldn’t in case the real one wants a relationship. She dreamt of this days, for years and I came into the picture and took it away would be a shame.” 

*What she dreams of isn’t your concern. Now then, tomorrow we’ll begin the process of working to get you a stable soul.

“So if I did something random will you be upset with me? I just want to know what it is like to be in a romantic relationship. To be kissed and held and stuff like that. Would you be okay with that? Like your hand is still on my breast. Does that seem to appeal to you?” He flushed and his hand dropped, he had not noticed. 

*W-well... I am still a living, single male... given the circumstances... I don’t see why I cannot at least oblige a little.

Spot smiled and looked at him curiously.

“So what do couples normally do together? Right now your face looks really cute with that shade of purple.” Spot took her hand and gently rubbed his face letting her paw feel his cheeks.

*You are very soft... and couples usually spend time with each other to get to know the other.

“Then tell me about yourself. About your sons and how you became the scientist that is known for several medical advancements in the monster field.”

*You seem to know a bit already.

He decided to start with talking about his time in school and research. They ended up staying up all night chatting and she clung to every word. He eventually sat next to her and she leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder. After a couple of hours he found her fast asleep leaning against him smiling.

~~~

“Breakfast!” Frisk yelled out.    
“I may have burnt the eggs… I got slightly distracted.” Julia was trying to help make pancakes and she almost got burnt but instead the eggs ended up overcooked. 

“can’t be that bad.” Sans comments.

“It Is Awful. I Swear My Cooking Is Perfect Compared To This…” Papyrus noticed the glare that Sans gave him for that comment. Julia mimics Papyrus and pushes the eggs away.

“really? you don’t have to be such a food critic.” Sans put ketchup on his eggs and ate them without a second thought.

“little crispy but they still taste like eggs to me.” 

“Thank Sans.” Frisk gave his cheek a quick peck.

“No Eggs Look Like This… Looks Like Something That Was Left In The Sun For Days.” 

“Yeah for days! Uncle Papyrus said he is an expert on food.” Julia said poking at the eggs.

“No he isn’t. Your Uncle is good at being loud though.” Gregory says with a smirk gaining him a glare from Papyrus. Asriel came out the bathroom and joined them.

“Hey where is this Spot monster and your dad Sans?”

“That is a good question. I haven’t seen them all day. Is Spot okay Sans?” Frisk asked, wandering.

“that is a good question and your friend is right princess. paps is still working to be an expert on food; he isn’t there just yet. besides, i know plenty of good looking things that taste like garbage and visa versa.”

“So the eggs are good then?” Julia asked looking at the eggs like they were covered in moss or gross things.

“Just cover it up. That is what me and Sans do to cover the taste.” Asriel was putting mustard on his eggs.

“Sans isn’t  _ covering  _ the taste Asriel. He happens to like my cooking.” Her words seethed through her lips as she glared him down.

“Calm down and drink some tea. So you stuck at cooking eggs but your pancakes are out of this world. Can’t be the best at everything.” 

“yup. i drink this stuff, but that doesn’t mean i hate the cooking.”

“See he loves my cooking!” Frisk says defiantly.

“No, he said he didn’t hate the cooking. That is totally different.” Gregory just let Asriel bury himself as he glanced around for the other two monsters.

  
  


Spot woke up next to Gaster and smiled as she recalled in the educational videos how romantic movies showed how they wake up their romantic interest. She pressed her lips against his cheek and nuzzled against him.  Gaster began to stir a little.

“Good morning love. I guess we are lovers since we slept together.” 

*Heh, no. That is not what that means.

“You must miss your old mate quite a bit still. You kept muttering her name last night. I am sorry if I am dredging up sad memories.”

*I... was not aware. My apologies. Sometimes I dream of her. 

“No need to apologize. It is sweet that she still is on your mind. You loved her.” 

*Fragile that she was, she had the kindest of souls. She was the light for me in a world still struggling through darkness.

“It sounds like she still is.” Spot pointed at his chest as it glowed gently.

“Life might take those from us what is ours but it can never take away those feelings and memories we have.” 

*Very true.

“Now since you are the expert in relationships. What is the next step?”

*Well, there aren’t really steps. Building relationships takes a lot of time. It’s not like solving equations or studying an experiment.

“Can we try a kiss? I mean I know that there has to be certain triggers that make our biochemistry react in a way that signals our brain saying that the other is suitable not only as a mate, but for reproduction reasons. So we look for signs like health, looks, status and personality that appeal to us. Is any of those present right now to you?”

*Currently, no.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay I won’t try to kiss you then. I hope you will find sexual appeal in me but I will understand if you don’t. I suppose this ends our first date then. Yes?”

*This was not technically a date, but I suppose you can call it that.

“... I see alright then. I guess it was nice talking to you then. If you are done testing on me. I think it might be best to head back to the house before others suspect I am releasing your brother or something.”

*Heh I do not think that they will think that, but yes. We should return to the house and perhaps have breakfast.

~~~~

  
  


“g stop playin’ devil’s advocate. you aren’t helpin’ anything.” 

“What I love to hear a good debate. No one is getting hurt.” Gregory said with a clean plate.

“we’re tryin’ to get you all to eat the food in front of you. you’re not helping.” 

“I ate all my food with no salt or anything.” Gregory said showing off the plate while Julia took some of her dad’s ketchup and put it on the eggs and ate that way.

“Not bad with ketchup.” Then she proceeded to cover all the food in ketchup and eating it that way. 

“Julia, ketchup shouldn’t be use on everything. I know your dad loves to use it but… it isn’t healthy for humans.”

“listen to your mother on this one. everything in moderation makes ya grow to a big strong kid.” 

“Okay. I will.” Julia stopped pouring ketchup on the pancake which now was sopping in red goo. Well, it was a start. Julia took two bites and left the mess.

“I am done.” Julia replied as she left to go play.

“Julia!” Frisk looked at the mess and sighed. It was no use as she wasn’t going to listen at this point. Sans shrugs a little, that was sort of normal for kids anyway.

“well, next time we make the plate.” 

“Yeah, she did really good when Gregory made that smiley face one. I should have known better.” Frisk muttered picking up the plate and planning to dispose the items.

“It didn’t help that mister self-proclaimed-expert was dogging the food without even trying a bite.” 

“Hey Papyrus started it Asriel commented on Frisk all I said was what you said. Don’t make me the bad guy here.” Gregory clarified.

“i wasn’t talking about you g. you at least ate without a fuss like most of us.” 

“I just said that eggs are not Frisk’s forte.”

“Mom made good eggs. I went and made a thank you note for mom.” Julia made a small thank you card with Tank U 4 The Gud Fud! I LOVE It 

“anyway, i believe we all have things to do today.”

*Are we too late for breakfast?

“No we have plenty of food left please sit down. Sans umm… we might have to give Julia spelling lessons.” Frisk handed the card she got from Julia to Sans.

“I am starved. So I am not supposed to say anything about last night am I right?” Spot asked to Gaster. 

“Why can’t you talk about last night?” Gregory asked curious about where they were and everything.

*Confidentiality between patient and doctor.

Sans wondered about that, but he didn’t ask for answers. Even though nothing happened between them, Spot really didn’t like being called patient but she didn’t correct him as she ate her meal with a slight frown. This was a new feeling, upset, no… disappointed, no… hmm. She would figure it out later. She ate her breakfast quietly letting everyone talk and taking the information in. Asriel and Papyrus, though opposites in many ways, compliment each other by what seems which one lacks the other makes up for. Julia was playing tag with Gregory and he purposely went slow so she could catch up to him. Sans and Frisk were overlooking the list and there were experimental numbers without names.

Gaster didn’t say much himself, thinking over last night as he ate his own meal in silence. She wanted an attachment, but it would not be wise... not until things were assured, to get too attached.

“I think we should release Sarah first. She is the original and she is very smart.” Spot said out of nowhere.  _ Plus she is the one that likes Gaster. She deserves that relationship not me. I have a week. She has many years left. _

“How smart is she?” Frisk asked just out curiosity.

“She was top of her class and aced her SAT’s plus she excelled in athletics with her natural speed it came natural to her. She excelled in advanced bio-engineering, biology and master several languages.”

*Everyone deserves to be released.

“I agree everyone deserves to be released but I think she will help with the cause.” Spot clarified. 

“Besides the original is always better than the newer version.” She chuckled but it wasn’t missed on anyone what she meant. Spot realized that she was receiving sympathy gazes when she exclaimed.

“I am joking. Get it. The joke was originally used with Classic coke when they changed the formula and so… it was supposed to be funny. Sorry, I am not use to telling jokes yet. Come on we best get going.” Spot left the table but not before putting the dishes away.

“What happened last night?” Frisk muttered to Gaster, not accepting the answer he gave her. After not getting a reply right away she went to join Spot in the living room.

“Hey Spot how are you?”

“I am fine and I am just getting ready to help those monsters. What can I help you with?” Spot asked glancing over at her.

“I want to know if you are doing okay. I know that everything is super new to you and that some circumstances are making your life worse off. Do you want to talk about it?” Spot nodded her head agreeing.

“I just want to experience all life has to offer. I have less than a week left to live and I know your mate, Dr. Alphys, and Dr. Gaster are going to try to save me, there is just not enough time. I don’t have have to like it but I still have to accept it. I just wish to experience some things before my dusting.” Frisk was in awe of how brave and how unbelievably unshaken by her destiny.

“Like what would you want?” Frisk asked curiously.

“I want to know what it is like to go on a date and to kiss someone and all that stuff.” Frisk raised an eyebrow but she nodded.

“I think we can make that happen. There is tinder and all sorts of apps that can help you find someone to go out with. Some will help you get lucky and some will just find you a boyfriend.”

“Just pick an app that will help me find someone. The one I have interest in has no interest in me. In this point and time, I am going to set my pride aside and just see what other fish is out there swimming.” 

“Yes ma’am. Just wait here I need to get my phone.” Frisk went back to the dining room getting her cellphone. Only Gaster, and Sans were there.

“You won’t believe what Spot wants to do. She wants to find a date. I told her I would help her find a date online. I am going to take a picture of her and set up her profile while you guys save the world.” 

“save the world?”

*Did... I miss something? 

“Oh you know what I mean, finish the job today. Gaster get this. Spot is going to go online to go dating. I admire that girl. She is determined to fill her life with all these experiences even though she claims to only have a week left. I think I would be curled up in a corner and mourning this whole time. That is why I am going to take a couple of pictures and set her up on those hookup sites. I don’t think a site like match would be practical in this circumstance. What do you guys think? She did say something odd though. She mentioned she would swallow her pride and something about her interest.”

*I... have no idea.

“me either."

“I can take her out. We may not go all the way but I think if she relaxes she can be fun plus I think she would be fun to take to the fair as it all will be new to her and I can get a fresh new look through her eyes with a bonus of being able to watch Julia because humans like fairs as well!” Gregory volunteered.

“I don’t know. You two didn’t get off on the right foot.” Frisk shrugged.

“You can try though.” Gregory shrugged.

“I can’t see why not. I am going to get myself smelling good before asking her out though.” Gregory head upstairs while Frisk Sans and Gaster sat in the dining room.

“Do you think there is a good chance you can save her soul Sans? Or do you think that this whole reaching for the stars thing is the way to go? I mean she could wait but it might totally backfire and she will die not experiencing much or she can go crazy and find out that she will be fine with a lot of consequences. It is a tough call. I know if I haven’t became Sans’ mate yet I would be kissing him up a storm trying to convince him at least.” 

“i wouldn’t be complaining.” 

*That is a call that, I believe, is up to the individual. Spot must follow her own calling and make this choice on her own. For now, Sans and I have work to do. We will need Spot for a moment though.

“Hey Sans and Gaster do me a favor and figure out which monster she is interested in. She mentioned she was interested in a monster but they weren’t interested in her.”

*Er... well... she... hmmm... 

“dad. you know something. i know that look.” 

“I can’t tell.” Frisk said.

*Better not to worry on it until we know for certain what her fate will be. Where has she gone? 

“Best decide Gaster, if you play this game you won’t last long. I don’t know where she went she was in the living room.”

*I don’t know what you mean by game, but hopefully she hasn’t wandered from there.

He set off to find her. Sans gave his father a strange look for a moment before he followed.  Spot was sitting on the front porch, tired of waiting for the skeletons and decided to take in some sun. Gregory saw Sans and Gaster went into the living room looking for Spot.

“Looking for Spot? She is outside. I can smell her. I am going to ask her out really quick before you guys go. I don’t want to lose my nerve.”

“have at it then.” 

*Hmmm, just don’t get too attached you know.

“That is a piss poor attitude. I rather be attached and known that I tried than never try and be in despair.” Gregory went onto the porch and proceeded to ask her out.

“wow. you want some ointment for that burn?"

*Shut up.

“Hey Spot look, I know me and you got off on the wrong foot but I hope we can try again maybe over a coffeehouse?” Spot was kinda shocked to be asked by him. 

“That would be nice. Sure after this rescue mission. We can get a cup.” Gregory smiled and took her paw placing a soft kiss.

“I look forward to our little date then. Stay safe out there.” 

“I w-will.” Spot flushed as Gregory went inside the house with the biggest smile on his face.  The two skeletons were still waiting, after he came in the other two headed outside.

“ready, when you are. sorry about the wait.” 

“No, it is fine I got to soak in some sun and I am going on a date later on to get coffee. All in all it should be a good day.”

*Well, I hope you enjoy it. For now let us return to the lab to thaw out the waiting monsters.

Spot offered her hand to Gaster and Sans. She thought for sure they would do that shortcut again and she tried to brace herself for the jump by closing her eyes.

“Let’s do it!” Sans nodded, he was the one that took the three of them to the lab. 

“Just let me know when we get there!” She was squeezing her eyes tightly.

“we’re here.” Sans replies gently before moving over to the frozen form that held Sarah. He didn’t know her, but knew of her since Mettaton had mentioned her. He went over to the pad and ran a quick diagnostics.

“Ahh my better half.” 

*I disagree.

Gaster moved over to another monster that had been frozen and began doing the same as Sans. Spot flushed from the comment and smiled as she ran over to check on all the machines making sure they function properly.  That the air was flowing and soon she saw that Sarah was being thawed out with the other monster. Spot gathered blankets and towels for the monsters before digging deeper into the freezer.

“Hey guys, there is a lot of skeletons over here. I mean monsters not dead monsters. They have numbers on them. I don’t know if they are clones or originals though.” Spot announced looking at the skeletons with curiosity.

*Neither. 

“How is that possible?” Spot asked feeling more confused.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are they the basis for clones?”

“genetic engineering, like clones but not.” 

*Correct. You read the files?

“yup.”

“I didn’t, I guess I should have though. So what is the ultimate plan for these guys? Do they have a purpose? Do we dethaw them? Will they be lifeless? I am not sure.”

*Nor am I. I will have to look into it more. I’m more concerned about those who were frozen who were not created in this lab.

Sans nodded and tapped several buttons, beginning the release process. Gaster was doing the same to the two he was near. Spot stood by Gaster and tried to help him. Despite her taking on the date with Gregory she still wanted to be close to Gaster. She knew he would be better off with Sarah but a part wanted him for herself.

“Is getting coffee a normal date situation?” She asked Gaster, curious on his opinion on this whole event.

*Yes.

He did not seem currently interested in Sarah as he was focused on his work with two other monsters. Only once an hour had passed did Sans and Gaster take each monster out of the containers. There were several dozens and each was laid on the floor to slowly wake up. They would be groggy at best. Sarah slowly woke up and the moment things started to clearer she sped off behind Gaster and jabbed her hand through his ribs placing her claws near his soul.

“Dr. Cyd. You slippery son of a bitch. I should dust you where you stand for what you did to me. I need to get out first. What day is it? Why do I still feel so weak?”

“easy there spitfire. you’ve been in stasis a while.” Sans was moving over to her.

“and i will thank you to not make assumptions.”

*Quite. I am not the monster you think I am. Spot, will you please assist in settling this woman down?

“He looks just like him. I am missing some of my soul and … you “Spot” seem to have a small portion of it.” Spot went over to her and she glanced over her.

“A clone of me.” 

*Hmmm, happens when you’re twins and she’s not a clone precisely, though she does have the same appearance.

“A twin? When did I have a twin?” Sarah asked, the moment she asked that she started to loosen her grip over his soul.

*I meant Cyd and I. 

Gaster corrects absentmindedly as he was performing a check up on a monster that was just sitting there, dazed. Spot grabbed her arm and moved it away from Gaster’s soul with a swift motion. Which didn’t set well with Sarah and immediately a speed battle ensued as the two clashed. Sans put a stop to that by grabbing both their souls with gravity magic.

“knock it off.” They were evenly matched anyway but Spot had some scratches while Sarah walked away unscathed.

“She needs to be dusted. She is pretending to be me.” Sarah said glaring at her.

“not your call lady and she ain’t pretending to be you. she is under my care.” 

“I can’t believe I have to fight for the right to be the only version of myself.” Sarah huffed as she shook her head looking at Spot.

“you don’t have the right to take an innocent life.” Sans replied back. 

“I am not taking a life. I am taking a piece of my soul back. It is small but it is still mine.”

“she’s as much of a living creature as my child will be when they’re born and they have a part of my soul. you cannot say you would not be killing her because she is not you. she is her own monster regardless of how she came into this world.” 

“It is fine. I can understand her frustration. Dr. Sarah, assistant to Mettaton, this is Dr. Gaster.” Sarah glanced over and realized she almost dusted her hero.

“at any rate, we do need to finish your soul. we can do that when we get back home. I’ll have metta pick up our doc here.” 

“I am so sorry Dr. Gaster. I am a huge fan of your work. I met Mettaton because we have met studying your books.”

*So I’ve been told.

He replies, distracted by checking up on each of the other monsters who were now awake. 

“Notice that mark over the ear it is a magic tracking device. I figured that out when I was trying to find him. I reversed the magic and ended up here.” 

*That explains a lot. Though it seems so far none have suffered ill effects now.

“No, he values monsters over humans. There is… a room for them.” 

“we know.” 

“You found the room of failed experiments?” Sarah asked wandering.

“we’ve been all over this lab... and it wasn’t hard to figure out considering he was obsessed with kidnapping my kid.” 

“She isn’t the only kid he had been obsessed with. I been working with the government to take him down for years. There is a room somewhere here that must either be a grave or a tubes of humans that he is farming.” 

“well, we have him now. there weren’t any tubes, but i did see what looked like dozens of coffins. that monster won’t be alive too much longer.” Spot came over and looked at Sans and thought for a moment before saying.

“I know that the Judge wants to gets its judgement but I think we should first download all his knowledge; as you said Sans, that humans and monsters haven’t been getting along. Why don’t you offer this monster up especially since he has been killing humans? This might be the bridge you been looking for. Not only do the humans finally get the peace they are seeking but it might make things easier on you and Julia. Food for thought. That is the right saying I believe.” Sarah rolled her eyes.

  
“Monsters kill our own kind. It has been this way for years. If we do this than the Judge will be viewed as outdated. I think the Judge should have the last call.” 

“she brings up a good point... outdated as it might be, perhaps a public execution is required.” Sans replies. 

“but that’s just my opinion.” 

*Hmmmm, that hasn’t been done since before the ruin of relations. Perhaps that will more settle the minds of most humans. Let them see that while we may be different, there is still as much retribution for our kind who turn to such things as they would do in turn themselves.

“Are you sure we should be listening to her? No offense but she can be programmed to be manipulating you all right now. I am surprise she is even standing to be honest since even Dr. Cyd with his programming didn’t trust them to live longer than a month and made sure to make them faulty. Though that is just a theory that I have.”

“I have a week left. I want to help the princess as much as I can. I was assigned by the government to take away their daughter and I think this might give them the edge they need to keep their daughter.”

“she might have been forced to help him, but she wasn’t manipulated and she did out herself from the get-go. even without me needing to see if she was lying, she made it pretty obvious. normally she would have been dusted, but things aren’t exactly typical when it comes to my family.” 

“I heard a rumor that Julia, the human he currently sought, lived at your place. I guess it is true then.” Sarah commented.

“she’s my daughter.” He affirms.

“I suppose that plan can work but I think you will need me to talk to my supervisors to make it work.”

“or rather, to pacify the 3.5 billion humans because they’re ridiculous about the situation. at any rate that’s not the immediate concern.” 

“What is the immediate concern then?” Sarah asked looking at the group.

*Getting everyone back to their homes. You included.

“Ahh… true I should contact Mettaton about all that happened. Isn’t it the first week of January?”

“No it is almost the second week of February already.” 

“Did you take my place?” Sarah asked with a harsh tone to Spot. She shook her head no.

“There was one before me. Apparently, she was much better at being you than me, since I joined on the first day and he knew I wasn’t you right away while the other went unnoticed. I fail to be you.” Sarah sighed as she couldn’t stay mad at someone who had no choice in being born.

“We got a lot of work to do if we are to return these monsters. I will go to where the human bodies are and identify them so that we can get them to their families giving them closure. Dr. Gaster I hope that we might be able to have more intimate conversation in the future.”

“You are asking him out?” Spot asked curiously. Sarah flushed as she said that.

“It is okay, I have your memories and some of your feelings. I know you have a crush on him.” Sarah didn’t expect her to blurt that out to her CRUSH of all monsters. On the other hand Spot was jealous by her counterpart that she has the opportunity to have a relationship while she doesn’t.

*Ladies, please. We can discuss this once the most pressing of matters has been dealt with.

“I think the matter is dealt with. Sarah has a long life and is equal in wits charms and more while I am going to perish. The matter I see is dealt with.” Spot stated in a matter of fact as she went to work with Sans.

“Did I miss something?” The monster that he been checking on asked.

“I don’t know. That was unexpected.” Sarah said still flushed.

“Will you point me to the direction I need to go to for the human remains?” Gaster gave her directions and she left the three of them to continue their work.

  
  
  
  


At the house Gregory was preparing for a date. He hadn’t been on one since- well it had been a long time. Julia kept pestering him why he was getting dressed up and why he was putting on cologne and picking fresh flowers. Okay the last date he been on was when he was about 10 years old and his mom helped him get dressed so he was just repeating what he remembered back then. Frisk took a lot of pictures especially when he put the bow tie on it was adorable. He was trying so hard to look nice for their date. Once Julia found out it was for a date it made her upset. Frisk couldn’t help but record the little fight and send it to Sans.

Video Attachment:

“You are my future husband! You can’t date others!” Julia demanded stomping her feet around the dog monster who was wearing a nice button down shirt and pants.

“Look, one I am not engaged or married to you, two we are not dating, three I am your guardian and four I am just going on a date. I am not getting married because of a single date. I just want to look nice. Hey don’t mess with the flowers I got her!” Julia grabbed the bouquet and was running away with it.

“Give that back!”

“Not until you promise me that you will be my husband!”

“I don’t make that kind of deal with kids!”

“I am not a kid. I am a princess!”

“Fine I make you a deal. You turn 18 and if you still feel this strongly I will take you on a date. One date… deal?” Julia stopped and nodded, shaking his hand and handing over the flowers.

“oh that’s cute.” Sans muttered to himself, but for now he’d keep the video to himself. He still had work after all and once they’d finished dealing with the monsters and sending them off, Sans had told Spot that he and her were going to a different lab.

“I contacted Alphys like you told me to about further care for the monsters and Undyne is coming over with Asriel and Papyrus to transport the monsters.” Spot said while they were heading for a different lab. Alphys sent a text to Sans.

Alphys: I t-think I f-figured out a s-solution to Spot’s problem. W-we have three p-possible s-solutions. Two c-can possibly make h-her personality t-totally change another r-requires a independent s-source of magic at a-all times.

Sans: i don’t think the third option is viable then. what’s the other two? 

Alphys: W-well the one o-option is to c-clone Sarah’s soul and the other o-option is to take a p-piece of Sarah’s soul with her b-being willing. The r-reason right now Spot is d-dying is because the p-piece she received w-wasn’t given to her w-willingly. I was thinking about it last n-night about how y-you and Frisk with the t-twins. It was with b-both of you willing to g-go through with the procedure that the s-souls separated willingly. The p-problem is that h-her personality might be t-trumped over by Sarah’s soul making h-her current personality to d-disappear and the same can h-happen with the clone version as w-well. If it is a p-piece though she will be able to d-develop her own independent soul. She w-will be able to be a new m-monster in a sense.

Sans: trouble is she’s not willing and cloning a soul is, while an idea, not viable. you know that already. no one has been able to perfectly clone any soul, to have it be stable. 

we have to try the artificial route.

Alphys: T-there is one o-other option. I just don’t t-think y-you will do it. It is u-using Julia and her m-magic.

Sans: definitely not. she’s a child. 

Alphys: I m-mean unless there is a s-soul she is willing to b-bond with I think artificial soul is the w-way to go.

Sans: there is one, but i can’t say that goes both ways so i don’t think that’s an option. we’ll just have to work with the artificial soul and hope it works.

Alphys: E-even if it m-maintains it for a while so we can come up with a better s-solution it is b-better than nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans: talk to dad about it. 

Alphys: W-will do. G-good luck.

Alphys proceeds to send a text to Gaster.

Alphys: T-talked to Sans about Spot. He s-said out of the o-options we have u-unless Sarah changes her m-mind, is merging souls w-with someone, or a-artificial soul.

Gaster: I do not foresee her changing her mind. She seems to have a very... opinionated mindset about the other and not a positive one.

Alphys: I s-see but I c-can understand. So until w-we figure out a permanent s-solution artificial s-soul is the only thing we have it l-looks like.

Gaster: Indeed.

Sarah arrived back after making detail reports on the humans and started to talk to Gaster for a brief moment.

“Is my clone this umm… expressive?” 

*Her name is Spot. What kind of question is that?

“I just thought that the outburst she had earlier saying about the debate being over between whatever was over because I will live longer. I just didn’t think she would be so forward about things.” 

*When you have little time to live. You have nothing to lose by being that honest. In truth, it’s rather interesting on some levels, refreshing on others... and a little less of those two on yet another level. 

“You still didn’t give me an answer from earlier about having some one on one time to discuss your works and possibly get to know you more.”

*We will see if I have the time. For now there are more pressing things than talks of the past. 

“It is getting late and I... should figure my way home somehow.”

*Talk with my son, he will get you home.

“That is a shame I thought you might escort me but I understand.” 

*I’m needed here. 

He didn’t want to say it, but for some reason he seemed to prefer Spot to her... even if Spot was a clone. He thought it would come off rather rude if he outright spoke his thoughts; he was not that tactless. Sarah left to go talk to Sans while Spot and him were in a different lab.

“This is a nice lab. Gast-” Spot stopped before saying too much with a slight flush coming to her face.

“hmm? oh, well it is kinda...” He trailed off as he saw the flush.

“oh geez. you’re really into him aren’t ya?” Well this wasn’t awkward, no, not at all...

“No, yes, maybe, I don’t know. He talked to me all night but…” 

“huh... haven’t seen dad do that since before i told him what i wanted to major in.” 

“The only problem is I don’t think he likes me that way. I tried to use the knowledge I learned from the videos. I had taken his hand and pressed it against my breast to see if there was any reaction and nothing really happened.”

“whoa. that’s moving fast. i doubt that nothing happened, just maybe what happened wasn’t what you expected to.” 

“His face did turn purple.” Sans chuckled.

“you caught him off guard then, he doesn’t normally show when he’s embarrassed.” 

“The downside was when I asked if he thought that evening counted as a date he said no. I also asked him if he wanted to kiss me he also said no too.” 

“sounds like him, but then again he’s kinda old fashioned. he doesn’t believe on kissing on a first date and his idea of a date is... well, probably different than whatever you learned from those videos of yours.” 

“I suppose but he will be better off with Sarah. Sarah is the real deal.” 

“i don’t think he agrees... or rather, he didn’t seem to like her. He kept giving her the brush off from what i saw.” 

“I won’t get my hopes up. I know hope can only get you so far and the other 98% have to be willing to put the work in yourself. So what is here at the labs? I should get ready for my coffee date.” 

“i just need to examine your soul before you go on that date so i can begin working on getting it stable.” Spot nodded and closed her eyes.

“I trust you. I know you will not hurt my soul.” Her soul though small and fragile glowed a little as she retrieved it from her body. It flickered like a dying light bulb and the outer edge was splintering. The original piece of the soul that she received from Sarah made up a corner of the soul and looked distinctively different from the rest. Sans did a very through examination. He did nothing that would cause her any pain and when he was done he sent her on her way while he stayed behind to analyze the data and see if he couldn’t figure something out.

  
  


Gaster had forgotten that his son had left with Spot... leaving him in a bit of a fix. Meaning he would indeed have to escort Sarah back to her house. Not that he knew that yet as he was still reading some of the documents that had been pulled from the lab, he was deep into reading about one of the more recently failed experiments, trying to figure out why it had failed to begin with in his own mind with what he knew. Sarah soon found herself lost in the labs.

“Gaster! Hey Gaster… Oh cheese and peanut butter cookies. I am so lost. Anyone? Sans? Spot? I would appreciate some help.” 

*Are you still here?

Gaster was roused from his reading, he’d been, of course, walking through the labs while reading because it helped with his concentration on whatever he was reading over, but the sound of a voice had brought him from his reading.

“Yes! Oh thank goodness. I thought I was alone. Please can you find me? I seemed to have activated a trap. It has caused me to be frozen or it is a bunch of jello. Either way I can’t move.” 

*Hmm, keep talking. I’ll find you.

Was the reply, he tried not to sigh. Really? A trap? 

“Okay… I was wrong. It is… oh... asgore… I want to throw up. The failed clones are in here… they are like… a giant pile of goo…” 

*Focus on something else.

He replied, following the sound.

“Uhhh… okay. I love music. Jazz is really great to listen to. I think exercise is great but I love to see sceneries. I am kind of shy. I don’t have many friends and so I can be off putting. I think that one theory that souls can’t be fixed that you wrote is wrong but I think it is because of the extent of the damage still… I just took a whiff… Oh god… the smell.” She gagged on the smell.

“You have been one of my biggest inspirations to be a scientist, but I was rejected at several places; even King Asgore rejected me saying that there are too many female scientists as it is. I had taken the back cover photo of you and enlarged it to make it into a poster. I have one brother. I can tell you don’t like me. I seen that look you give me like everyone else does, but it is okay. I am a scientist and the lesson I learned is that if one rejects me doesn’t mean there isn’t someone out there for me. I just kinda got starstruck is all. I been to three of your lectures. You don’t seem to enjoy them.” 

*I don’t particularly enjoy public speaking, but at times it is required, or was when I still took the profession. 

He says as he walks into the room. He didn’t have her nose but the smell was still gag inducing. He looked down into the pit and his magic took hold of her soul, lifting her out of the mass grave.

“Thank you. I can’t believe… he tossed him here like they were trash.” 

*I can. Unlike me, my brother always lacked the necessary compassion and that is why the king chose me over him years ago to be the head scientist.

“Forgive me but I have to make this joke despite the circumstance. Is this how you pick up chicks? I know so inappropriate but it would be stuck in my head all night until I said it.”

*Cute.

He replies as he sets her down.

“Thanks. I guess you must think I am a stalker now. I appreciate you saving me though.”

*Hmmm, no. An avid fan perhaps.

“Yeah, an avid fan. Can you take me… or at least get me a ride home? I don’t know how to leave.” He withheld a sigh.

*Where do you live?

“I am sorry I shouldn’t be this way. I am glad I got to meet you. I live by the library. It is the only place I seem to find peace in my head.” 

*I see. 

He held out one hand to her.

*Take my hand.

Sarah glanced at his eye lights briefly and looked away before putting her hand into his. They arrived around the library and she glanced over to Gaster.

“I wish you well in your endeavors that you may discover new things and find all that is hidden within the universe. I-”  _ hope our paths cross again.  _ She paused for a moment and continued. 

“Good look Dr. Gaster. I know meeting me hasn’t been the most pleasant for you but for me… it truly was a once of a lifetime moment I will never forget. Goodbye.” 

*Farewell.

He says before teleporting back to the house.

Frisk helped Spot get dressed up and ready for the date. She wore a light purple dress with white frills on it. Julia was giving her the stink eye the whole time. Spot was determined to have a good time that night, with or without her intended crush. It was when Gaster arrived home when Spot made her way onto the porch.  He didn’t say anything, but it was more like he did not know what to say. 

“She is pretty isn’t she?” Frisk says softly to Gaster noticing a light purple crossing his features.

*Not the word I would choose. 

He says after a moment.

“You know. It is not like they are going to get engaged after one date. You could ask her out.” 

*Yes, I’m aware but... I think I wish to spend my time first securing her future.

“Speaking of her future. How is Sarah? I heard she was frozen.” Frisk asked watching through the window as Gregory looked so nervous as he handed the flowers over to Spot who smiled and took the small bouquet. She seemed to take in the scent and looked like they were having some small chat.

*She was, but we unfroze them all and saw them home.

“I see.” Spot came inside to put the flowers into a vase.

“I got flowers. He said he picked them himself. Wasn’t that sweet?” Spot asked Frisk.

“It is. I don’t think I got flowers from Sans before. Unless you consider the bouquet but it is a lovely gesture. I will put them in water you two go and have fun.” Frisk took the flowers as Spot turned to look at Gaster.

“How did it go? Did you help all the monsters? I bet you and Sarah made a great team. I better get going. We are going to get coffee and some ice cream but we won’t be gone long.” 

*I’ll be here when you get back. 

“Sounds like a plan. Do you want me to bring you some ice cream as well Gaster?”

*No, but thank you for the offer.

“Well then, I will see you later Gaster. Thank you Frisk for letting me borrow your dress. Wish me luck!” Spot left and Gregory waved at them before offering his hand to her so they can walk hand in hand. Although, his intentions were there she didn’t notice him offering his hand and she walked ahead making him stick his hands into his pockets chasing after her.

*A dress of yours? 

Gaster was curious, he had not seen Frisk in that dress.

“It is now. I might have bought it for her thinking she would look pretty in it. Though gorgeous is a better term isn’t it? And don’t play ignorant I can read it all over your face.”

*That was a very sly trick to play on an old man.

He replies.

“You love it and it shows. I just don’t quite understand how one version of Sarah can be different from the other.” 

*Because while they share appearances, they do not share a soul. Thus, they are not the same monster anymore than Cyd or I are the same monster despite that we look identical to one another. 

He decided to not comment further on the dress.

“You better get ready for tonight when she gets home for your date with her.” Frisk had smirked as she walked away to tend to her daughter. Gaster shook his head a little at that, he had work to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Hours passed but it always seems longer when waiting for things to happen. Finally, Gregory and Spot came home together they were smiling and seemed like they had a good time.

“Thank you Gregory for the lovely evening.”

“No problem. It was fun.” Gregory took Spot’s hand and kissed it gently.

“I better go check on Julia. She was pretty jealous earlier so I will give her this ice cream as a bribe.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Spot laughed as she went to the living room and kicked off her high heels and jumped on the couch relaxing. Gaster was in the kitchen reading over the information Sans had sent to him earlier, sipping on some tea.  Spot looked and tried to speak as softly as possible.

“Gaster! Gaster are you up? Ugh my feet hurt who knew high heels suck.” She got up and started to walk around wincing every time she took a step. She had gotten Gaster a gift, it was a purple violet she plucked on their way back. She stuck it in her hair to keep it from getting crushed. As she made her way to the kitchen she found Gaster in the kitchen.

“Hey! You kept your word. I had fun and I got you something!” She took the flower out of her hair, before she gave it to Gaster she smelled the flower, closing her eyes briefly to enjoy the experience. She then handed the flower to Gaster.

*I do try to keep my word when it is possible. 

“Is it okay to give gifts?” She asked wondering.

He took the flower, looking at it. He wasn’t sure what to say besides...

*It is fine. I’ve never gotten a flower before.

“It reminded me of your cheeks yesterday. That is why I picked it.” She smiled innocently as she sat next to him.

“It is indeed, the same color as my magic. 

“I found it on the way here. Maybe we can go for a walk? You know like a friend or something. I don’t know what you think of me still.”

*I’d like that.

“Gregory wanted to kiss me tonight. I didn’t do it. I felt dirty, like I was doing something wrong. Do you think it is because of Sarah’s soul or something else? I don’t know. I think it is because of something else.”

*It’s your own conscious. It has nothing to do with Sarah.

“So why didn’t I want to kiss Gregory? He is a nice monster well now… and we had fun.”

*Perhaps you didn’t feel it was the right time or, despite those factors, you are not inclined to kiss him. Just because someone is nice and you have fun being around them doesn’t mean they are mate material. Normally such people, human or monster, are considered friends.

“Maybe, but yesterday I was willing to kiss you. I think my brain doesn’t know left from right.” 

*I wouldn’t say that. Perhaps it is just that you are getting use to such things, which you have not experienced before and liking someone more than a friend can certainly be a very confusing transition. Most especially if you have never felt it before.

“Especially since I have her memories.” 

*The memories don’t dictate what you feel. How we feel is a decision we make, you could have all those memories and yet if you found something you did not like about someone she knew personally, then there’s no reason that you could not end up disliking that individual instead of liking them. It is a... personal preference thing. Something most spend their whole lives cultivating and is part of what makes them, them.

“It sounds like a nice thing to be able to do. I am just glad I got to live to see the things I have so far.” Spot smiled softly, trying not to think of the remainder of her time.

“It will be Valentine's soon. Couple days. Humans give each sugary treats to show their affection. Will you be participating as well?” 

*Ah... heart and souls day... hmmmm, I am not sure. I do not think I ever have.

“If I make it that long I will get you some candy. Sounds good?” Spot put her hand against her soul and frowned.

“Sarah must be sad and upset. My soul is aching a little.” 

*Hmmmm, I suppose. While you two look alike, I do not have the same interest in her as she does me and I might have been a little more blunt about that with her. 

“That is too bad. I can see why she is hurting then. I don’t think there is a right way or a wrong way to tell someone they don’t make you feel that special feeling is there?” 

*I have to agree. Though, that is part of why I believe you are different. While I do not particularly like her company, I do not mind yours.

“That is interesting. I wonder why?” 

*You are two different monsters. I prefer your personality. It is that simple.

“Will you do me one favor for me?” Spot knew this was going to be asking a lot from Gaster but she wanted to ask on behalf of Sarah. This thought was very prominent and it meant a lot to Sarah.

“I know that you two are not compatible but she has been hoping you would read her work for years. It is her dream that you would give her praise on her theories. It seems like a ego thing but with the pain in my chest seeming to worsen by the second I think it is more necessary than I can understand.” 

*I see. Perhaps I will read what she has found. There is no reason I cannot do at least that much.

“Thank you Gaster. I appreciate you doing that for me and for Sarah. I should probably sleep. I don’t want a repeat of yesterday. That gave me a headache. I will… Where do I sleep? Asriel was going to let me sleep in his room but I never made it that far.” 

*I’ll show you the room.

“If for some reason… If for some reason you guys can’t save me will you still give me a kiss?”

*... Should it come to that... I will send you off from this world to the next with a kiss.

He said after a moment’s pause.

“Thank you. I know it is a task that I shouldn’t put on your shoulders but I don’t want to be alone when that time comes and I will be able to get to experience that I didn’t think I would.” 

*I do not mind.

“I think you would do it but it is a task that even if you aren’t ready to do is being forced upon you. It is not organic, like we spoke of yesterday. Even if you don’t go through with it. I still appreciate you saying such a thing for me.” Spot followed Gaster.

*I am not in the habit of saying things I do not mean.

Spot wasn’t sure what to say to that as they approached the room.

“See you tomorrow Gaster. I hope you sleep well.” 

*Sleep well Spot.

Spot smiled before closing the door behind her. She was tempted to kiss his cheek but she didn’t think he would approve so she left it at that. He headed to his own room after that. He wouldn’t be in this household much longer. He’d found a place and he had discussed it with Sans, who had told Papyrus and Asriel about it as well as the idea that it would be better for the two to be there with him, until they could find a more permanent residence, or build one.

Sarah didn’t know how to feel. A part of her felt her crush crushed her into tiny bits without giving her a chance to prove herself but another side felt jealous of her counterpart who seemed to gain his attention with nothing more than just being there first. It was so- infuriating. Sarah sighed as she decided to try to move on from the crush and try to recover from being missing for a couple of months. 

To counter this feeling she decided that she was going to first throw away as much of Gaster's items she had, second she would contact Mettaton to see what she all missed. Then she would contact the government and start negotiations. It wasn’t the end of the world that Gaster didn’t see her the same way but she had hoped, at the very least, he would ask about her work. It wasn’t easy to go through the stuff. She was drinking a glass of wine and throwing the stuff away muttering about how this day couldn’t get any worse. Okay it is more like she went through a bottle or two of wine but a lady never speaks of such frustrations.

Gaster was up far before anyone else, flipping through various recently published theories and such in science, looking to find something this Sarah had published. Though he was not sure how recent the work would be. The newest one he could find was about how through magic infusion can fix broken magic. If for some instance like a ghost couldn’t form an arm; this, in theory, could fix it. Despite all the evidence and hard work she put into it, the theory hasn’t had much attention to it. It was because she was not an accredited scientist by the royal scientists and she was limited to a basic lab while other scientists had equipment worth at least 20 times of what hers was.

“Good morning old man what are you doing up this early?” Gregory asked starting breakfast with a yawn.

*I was trying to read, thank you. 

There was a touch of annoyance in his tone.

“It is good to see you reading normal stuff… what are you reading?” Gregory saw a bunch of big words that he couldn’t decipher.

*A scientific work on the application of magic infusion to fix broken magical links. Including, according to the author, to mend a wounded soul... this work is meritable and may yet be what we need to save Spot.

“Really? I thought there was no way to fix a soul.” Gregory took a seat interested.

*In theory, a soul can be fixed with magic; however, it generally takes someone very close to the soul for the magic to be accepted. Foreign magic is not readily accepted by a soul from just any source; it has to be something of trust... like the magic that is given and taken when a bond is formed between two mates.

Even as he said this, it got him thinking. There wouldn’t be anyone who as actually that close to her, whose magic the soul she had would accept... except.... 

“Morning!” Frisk said with a sleeping Julia in her arms.

“She had bad nightmares last night and didn’t sleep very well. I tried to be a good mate and mom by letting Sans sleep in our bed and I slept with Julia. It didn’t seem to work. She kept having that one dream.” Frisk yawned as Spot came downstairs with Asriel and Papyrus right behind her. Gregory went to make breakfast.

*A dream? What dream? 

He asks, his thoughts disturbed by Frisk’s mention of this.

“It is the dream of when Sans… met her. With the fire and… it is a bad dream.” Frisk didn’t realize that she should have said Judge but Julia was sleeping soundly at that point.

*Hmmmmm... it seems there is some deep seated fear in her that perhaps is unspoken of. What exactly is this dream?

“The dream is of the night with Gregory’s sister. She lost both her parents that night and she is about to die.” 

*I meant, what does the child see? I wasn’t there so such vague details are lost on me.

“I don’t know. I guess I haven’t probed that much into her dreams.” 

*I will ask her myself then when she is awake.

“I just feel bad for her. She has it so bad already. I just want to take away any kind of suffering she is experiencing. I don’t know how well Sans slept but I didn’t sleep at all.” 

*Perhaps you should take a nap then, following the morning meal, to regain some strength.

“I think I will have one too! Never had a nap. Are they good to have?” Spot asked as Gregory brought both Julia and Spot special pancakes with faces on it. Spot’s expression looked like Julia's the first time she had gotten one of his face pancakes.

“I think Julia will be missing her special *yawns* breakfast today.” Frisk gently tried to wake her daughter but she looked like she was going to make this difficult and Frisk didn’t have the strength to do deal with it.

“JULIA YOUR MOM IS TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP! IT IS RUDE TO IGNORE HER!” Papyrus practically screamed on the top of his lungs causing Frisk’s eyes to widen for a moment and then she rubbed her head as a headache quickly set in. Julia did wake up though.

*Ouch! Son please! Have some self control!

Gaster rubbed the side of his head; he really wished he’d managed at some point to teach his youngest the virtues of silence and being quiet... Anyone else who was asleep in the household was no longer asleep that was for sure.

“Shhh… you are going to wake up Sans!” Asriel commented as Frisk made a face as Julia was making a mess out of her food.

“too late.” 

“Sans, morning.” Frisk glanced at Sans the bags under her eyes said she really wanted to go back to bed.

“good morning hun. now... what’s all the fuss this early in the morning?” 

“Julia Was Asleep At The Table. I Woke Her Up.”   
  
“Remember last night how Julia tried to crawl in bed with us Sans. I took her to her room so you can sleep since you have been using so much magic and *yawns*. She had that dream *yawns* again. She didn’t fall asleep until about five am. I am exhausted.” 

“Wait Until You Have The Babies It Is Every Three Hours!” If looks could kill Papyrus would be dust.

*You are not helping Papyrus.

“i see. go get some rest hun.”

“What about you? Are you and the baby okay?” 

“aside from now wanting breakfast, i’d say me and the babybones are fine.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“I am sorry mom. I didn’t mean *yawns* to make you tired.” Julia yawned as she played with her food munching it a little here and there. 

“It isn’t your fault sweetheart. You can’t help you have those nightmares. I just need a nap.Sans, I appreciate you doing this..” Frisk set Julia on the chair and moved over to Sans and kissed him on the teeth briefly. She stumbled up the stairs halfway asleep.

“Is Frisk sleepwalking?” Spot asked, watching Frisk make her way upstairs.

“No You Have To Be Asleep To Do That.” 

“Oh, hey what are you reading Gaster?” Spot asked curiously.

*Something that I believe could be key to giving you a full life.

First, however, he sent off a copy of the documents to a few of his colleagues whom he knew were specialists in the matters of a soul. 

“Oh boy, Spot’s twin is in the human jail for public intoxication. She made the news.” There was a video of her drinking and burning some items.

Gaster sighs.

*Foolish girl, but since she might yet be the key I will see if I cannot at least make bail.

He tucked away the tablet he’d been reading on and looked over at Gregory.

*Save a bit of breakfast for me will you? 

“Dad what is public… thing?”

“Will do. I will keep it warm.” 

“means she drank too much of some stuff that makes you do dumb things when you have too much of it.” 

“Why did she drink too much?”

“dunno kiddo.” He replies while Gaster left the house.

“I think it is stupid. I mean it is bad to do. Don’t tell mom I said stupid.” 

“i agree it is stupid. but sometimes even adults make mistakes princess.”

  
  
  


At the local precinct she was in a holding cell with a couple other prisoners with similar crimes. She kinda wished she was back to being frozen. Gaster spoke with an officer at the front desk about bail.

“It is $50 for the public intoxication and another $50 for indecent exposure.”

_ Oh dear lord...  _ He thought.

*I can pay it. 

“Just sign here and we will get her processed through.” The guard offers a slip. He nodded and signed the paper, the signature was eloquent and yet still readable. He also went through their process of payment while they fetched her. 

Sarah eventually came out her hair was a mess and the shirt had a stain where it looked like she threw up and used it to clean herself and jeans.  His expression was impassive. This was not the first time he’d done something like this. Albeit the last time it was for a colleague that no one had known at the time, couldn’t hold his liquor.

“Oh… I… didn’t know it was you.” Sarah said almost flatly and ashamed at the same time. She hung her head as she went over.

*Let us be off doctor.

“You are the first to call me that. Probably the last too.”

*Not likely. I believe we have some business to discuss, but first let’s return to your home.

His tone was even, as if he were merely addressing someone without any regard for their state of being.

“I guess.” She stopped caring in general. It was better to fantasize about the hero than to meet him. She head towards the door and pushed it open, wincing at the bright light of the sun.

“I am guessing because of me being an embarrassment to all monsterkind the royals sent you to at least stop me making a fool of myself. I did convince the officer to drop the arson charge at least.”

*Were that the case, they would not have sent me. 

He replies, pausing as she adjusts to the sunlight.

“It seems fitting though. To have my former idol watch me squander what was my life in misery. Yeah I can see Asgore doing that.”

*The prince and queen are hardly ones to do such and Asgore has been dead a while.

“Great my memory is messed up too.” 

*No, simply that it happened likely after you were frozen. The incident that led to Asgore’s demise happened shortly after my sons were married. 

“I guess…” She was heading to her house recounting that her family and friends didn’t even realize she disappeared thanks to some clone. No one could tell them apart and it just tore at her soul that she could be easily replaced. Gaster walked with her back to her home, aware that teleporting would likely only aggravate her current condition.

A black smoldering pile of what looked like of books and various objects was in the front yard. She didn’t even check if they were burning or not. Gaster was hardly surprised, especially considering what Spot had told him the evening before. He followed her to the porch, not really even paying attention to the smoldering pile. She opened the door and just let it hung loosely as she walked inside. It was chaotic and it appeared ransacked with broken items sprawled about. Sarah went to the couch and sat down grabbing the bottle of wine that was half full and took a swig.

He shut the door behind him before a hand appeared and pried the thing away from her.

*Doctor. Come now.

“I ain’t a doctor. A doctor is respected and has certain things.”

*That comes with time. It is not handed over to you. As it is, regardless of the lack of interest before now, the reason I wished to talk with you was about the most recent of work.

“I worked hard! I put hours and years into my projects. No one cared. I had only a couple of monsters I looked up to and I respected and you ripped it away from me. Here you come back saying that I am a doctor. My family and friends couldn’t tell me apart from a clone. They didn’t even miss me. Don’t you think I deserve some… a tiny little bit of kindness.” She broke down crying. Sarah burnt a lot of things and destroyed even more but she wanted to hear from someone it wasn’t her fault and that she was missed and loved. It just didn’t happen. Besides even if she explained her situation no one would believe her.

“She can have my soul. That clone of mine. I don’t need mine. It is pointless.”

*Considering that my brother is about the same level as I am when it comes to intellect, it was only a matter of time. You are not the only one he replaced with such clones and you saw for yourself in that lab all the failures. What happened was cold calculation... even I had to get some help just to take him down.

“Are you telling me to just suck it up and get over it?”

*Hardly. I might be impersonal as a professional, but I am not heartless.

“I feel so alone.” Sarah finally admits as she glances at the ground. 

*Considering your history in the field, that is not a surprise.

“I been trying to get my work recognized for over 12 years. I just didn’t have the funds to use the labs. I still don’t. I worked with the government and they wouldn’t let me use their labs but I got at least a job. I admired how you made a name for yourself and that you worked hard to get the recognition. I tried to follow the same steps and failed.”

*You did not have the same resources that I did. So I am not too terribly surprised that this happened. Still, that doesn’t mean your work doesn’t have merit. 

“You have no idea how much those little words mean to me. I kinda wish I heard them yesterday. To have someone like you say my work has merit… oh. Is it because of Spot isn’t that her name or Dot. My head has been hurting since yesterday.”

*That is what happens when you drink too much. As for your question, she was the one who recommended I begin my search for an answer with your work. 

“I guess I should be happy. I just hoped that one day you would naturally run across my work and say ‘There is a scientist who can make a difference.’ I guess beggars can’t be choosers. So what is the real reason you are here. I know deep down you don’t like me.”

*That is the reason. I might not have a liking for you, but that doesn’t mean I dislike you either. 

He nearly sighed, this was part of why it took him so long to get his own recognition... he simply found most emotions to be more trouble than they were worth. 

“No, you don’t even have that for me. I am less than the dirt beneath your shoes.”

*For someone who aspired to follow me you sure have a lower opinion of yourself than I do.

“You don’t understand about how I watched my long time crush and hero smother me by his words.”

*No, I don’t understand, but at the same time I have never been one to understand why one would believe that someone who doesn’t even know them would have an interest beyond that of a passing stranger or a professional colleague. I have my limitations. 

“I know you didn’t know but you were harsh to me several times. I just thought that you would be a little nicer with me being defrosted. You didn’t even take me all the way home. You dropped me off at the library.”

*This only proves you did not really know me. You presumed things from something that was written by someone else and you did say you lived near the library. While assumptions are not something I make often, I was under the impression that it was the home next to the library itself. You did not indicate otherwise and I do have things to do.

“I was trying to give you an iconic place!” She sighed.

*Please explain how I was supposed to know something like that? You are a stranger to me, I had no means of knowing.

“I would but you just said farewell and that is it. I spoke more to you then you did to me. Didn’t ask how I was doing or anything.”

*You seemed to be doing much better than any of the others, you were functioning and able to speak full sentences, unlike some of the others who barely were coherent upon their awakening. I thought it pretty redundant to ask such a question.  Sarah just shrugged giving up.

“What do you wish from me? Like I said before you wouldn’t be here unless it served a purpose. I don’t think you would be here because my work intrigued you. What do you want that will fulfill your needs?” She was beyond depressed and him arguing with her over stupid stuff made it worse.

*As I said before, I wished to discuss your latest work.

“What of it? The magical mending, right?” 

*Correct.

“What do you want to know? How it is done or how to proceed to use it on Spot?” Sarah was right it was to fulfill his end goal. She didn’t care at this point but she wasn’t heartless.

*I wish to know how you came to this conclusion and its workings. The thesis was interesting, but it didn’t seem to explain everything. 

“I experimented on a friend. Well, he was having problems hearing. Napstablook loved music but his magic in his ears stopped so I made special earphones and found that if I did it with a special kind of magic that it seemed to fix his hearing problem all together.”  Gaster listened intently to what she had to say.

“It is still in the early beta stages still and even though it worked on Napstablook I don’t know if it will work on Spot.”

*Of course, it would be too early to say it would work without any hitches or anything. Though that you managed this at all has great merit. It also seems to have stipulations. Needless to say, that the soul in question must have some sort of connection to the one giving the help.

“It would prove wise but I don’t know. I know you have all my research so… that is all i have.” Sarah felt so disassociated.  Gaster’s phone vibrated and he pulled out his phone to glance at it then pulled out a card. He then jotted down a number on it, name and location.

*This has been helpful. Should you change your mind, I advise calling this number.

He set it down on a nearby table. 

“What is that? I am guessing a way to avoid me somehow.”

*Hardly. Just someone who is interested in your research. It is up to you what to do with it. Now then, I believe there are things we both likely could be doing. Farewell.

“Farewell.”  He walked out of the home. She picked up the card and looked at the name:

Dr. Hu Hendrick

xxx-xxx-xxxx

121 S. Ebott Blvd

“It isn’t even his lab. I knew he was just pushing me out of the picture. I just want… who knows now. I will call and find out that he pulled strings that my hard work is meaningless.” She called the number and just stared at the ceiling.

“Hello, Dr. Hendrick speaking.”

“This is Sarah. I know Gaster probably said something like oh look at this and I will be happy if you take her off my hands.” There was a short laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

“Not his style, I did receive though a copy this morning of your latest thesis from him, which is saying something considering he hasn’t been here in months. We all figured he’d be enjoying his retirement in some place warm or something.” 

“Or something.”  _ Screwing my clone. _

“So I am glad that you got my thesis and I appreciate you taking the time to look at it.”

“There aren’t many who dabble in this sort of field. Well, besides myself and two others, but this was an interesting find. There’s still so much we don’t understand about the soul.”

“Yes, I understand. Well thank you for taking the time to look at it. Goodbye.” She heard plenty of rejections in her lifetime and the way it was headed it sounded like she was going to get rejected.

“Oh, well uh let me know if you’re interested in working with us at a later date. Goodbye.” With that, the call ended. She called back, swallowing her pride, and arranged it to come in that afternoon to start working.

Gaster arrived back at the house, heading for the kitchen. He needed time to think, but he also needed some food. He hadn’t eaten yet. It wasn’t the biggest meal nor the best meal but it was a face pancake similar to the Spot got that morning. He found a to go container in what he presumed Spot’s handwriting since it didn’t match the rest. He was amused by it and heated the meal up before eating it.

Frisk was beyond exhausted, as she slept most of the day, while Sans still had to go to work.

“I will watch the princess with my princess.” Gregory tried to flirt with Spot, who flushed at a sweet comment like that. Julia, on the other hand, didn’t like that at all. 

“No, I just want you to watch me not her.” Julia crosses her arms defiantly as Gregory looked at her confused.

“I think we will have fun. Don’t you think Princess Julia?” Julia looked angry or jealous perhaps as she shook her head no.

“Don’t worry about her Spot. She is just going through some things ain’t that right Julia?” Gregory said with a little kindness in his voice.  Gaster was listening to the entire exchange with mild amusement as he ate breakfast.  _ Kids. _

“I don’t want to share Fluffy. He is my future husband and I don’t want you to be near him. I don’t like it. If I can’t have him to myself I won’t let dad go to work.” Julia clung to Sans’ leg like this was her form of protest.

“Umm… What should I do?” Spot said wondering.

“hmm, can’t have that. i still have to go to work princess.” 

“Dad, you said you don’t share mom. I don’t want to share Fluffy.” 

“yeah, but your mom is my mate. fluffy isn’t yours. you don’t really have a right to make a demand like that.” 

“He will be. Me and him will be mates.” 

“until that’s fact kiddo, there’s nothing you can do to keep him. he’s free to do his own thing and it’s up to him who his mate is.” Julia’s lip wavered and then came the tears as she pressed her face against Sans’ leg. He sighs a little, he knew this kind of thing sucked, but that was just how things were. 

“How about the three of us get ice cream? Will that make things better? Or maybe I can invite Gaster to come along it will be like a double date. You and Fluffy… I thought your name was Gregory? Me and Gaster.” Spot offered as a consolation and with that the tears instantly stopped and she went over to Fluffy and took his hand and nodded.

“That will be fine.” She said with a smile.

*I haven’t had ice cream in a while.

Sans decided to slip away to work while his daughter was distracted, though he wondered at how easily the child could be pacified... just how strong was her connection to Gregory? 

“I don’t… okay. Let’s go get ice cream.” Gregory conceded as he looked at Julia’s face and smiled. He didn’t like it when she cried, not because it was annoying, but it affected him too. He gave a small squeeze and looked at Gaster.

“Come on old man I got  _ my date.  _ I wouldn’t want to make the princesses upset with us.” Both of the girls smiled at that.

*You’re a little uppity aren’t you? Well, it explains why she’s attached to you. You’re both like each other.

“What do you mean by that?” Gregory asked as he felt like he just got insulted a little.

*Exactly as I said.

Gaster replied.

“Dr. Gaster please be kind. I don’t want Julia to be upset with me. Gregory-”

“His name is Fluffy!” 

“It is Gregory. She is telling the truth.” Gregory replied with a glare from Julia that made him shiver just a little.

“IT IS FLUFFY!” 

*Whipped already... goodness me. Should we arrange a date for the wedding next?

Gaster was amused.

“Shut up.” Gregory muttered as Julia beamed.

“I already started to draw what our wedding will look like. It will be like Cinderella’s. Grandpa will you be there? I will R.S… I will save you a spot.” 

“I think you are thinking of RSVP. Please put me down as well.” Spot says with a smile.

“Don’t encourage this!” Gregory says flushing further. Asriel and Papyrus came down as Julia left Gregory's side to grab a crayon and a notebook starting to write down the names: Grandpa, Spot.

“Will you be coming to my wedding as well Uncle Asriel and Uncle Pap?”

“You are getting married already? Gee kids get married younger and younger but you are my favorite niece so sign me up.”

“I Don’t Think Sans Would Approve But… I Do Love Being Included So Please Add Me To Your List. I Can Be Your Maid Of Honor!” Asriel looked at Papyrus with an amused look and started to laugh as she wrote down the names with Gregory giving each one a look of annoyance.

“Come on. Let’s go get ice cream before I am forced to get married.” Gregory was flustered and Asriel and Papyrus glanced at each other and back at them.

“Can we join? That would be fun. It would be like a  _ wedding rehearsal. _ ” Asriel couldn’t help himself as he smirked. Gregory rolled his eyes as Julia loved the idea.

“Of course you can!” Julia answered before Gregory could say anything in contradiction. Spot giggled as Julia seemed in heaven with all this. Gregory dragged Julia with the rest of the group laughing Papyrus and Asriel followed behind hand in hand leaving Spot glancing at his hand.

*Seems this has turned into a family outing.

“I guess so. I wonder would it be inappropriate if I walk with you hand in hand. Is that alright with you?” Spot asked watching the group starting to get ahead of them.

*I don’t think so.

Spot offered her hands shyly.  He took one of her hands. 

“This feels weird. It is making me feel warm inside and my stomach feels like it is flipping. Plus my face feels warm too. I don’t recall any of the information videos about this. Am I sick?” Spot was flushing and her palm felt warm and a little sweaty as she squeezed his hand.

*No, you’re not sick.

“It is normal then? Hmm… Do you feel the same way then or is it just me?”

*Hmmm... I do not know that I feel entirely the same, but I am not good at explaining emotions either.

“I think I am happy. I don’t think it shouldn’t be too complicated to say that.” They followed along with the group but much slower than the rest.

“Come on gramps you are-” Gregory noticed they were holding hands and several emotions went through him but all that came out was a sigh. Asriel noticed that Gregory looked visibly more depressed and spoke up.

“I will buy the ice cream. How does that sound group?” 

*I’m for that. I prefer vanilla. 

“I will have… I am not sure. Can I have one of each flavor?”

“No, I tried that once and dad said it would give me a belly ache but then again we didn’t pay for the ice cream either.” Spot didn’t understand what she meant and Asriel had to clarify.

“She means her biological parents.” 

“Did You Get Some Ice Cream That Day Then?” Papyrus asked wandering.

“No, my dad sent me and mom out before we could pick some ice cream. He said that we would get fat if we ate that stuff.” Gregory hated her father with a passion and the fact he was gone despite the circumstances made him happy.

*Regardless, he does have a point, I should say. Eating that much can result in discomfort. I think maybe choosing one or two flavors to start should be sufficient and save the other flavors for another time when you are hungry.

“He ain’t here and you won’t get fat from some ice cream and we don’t need to listen to gramps here to tell us what to do. Since Asriel is buying… miss can you give me a scoop of every flavor and me and my friends will split that.” The gal gave a surprised look as that was not a typical thing for someone to order. Both Spot and Julia smiled but Julia hugged Gregory in response with her smile.

“He gets the hug and I get to pay.” Asriel mutters with a smile as he noticed Gregory placing a $50 on the counter to cover the bill.

*Don’t say I did not warn you then and do not encourage the girl to bad habits or you will not like the consequences. A stomach ache would be the least of your worries for such carelessness.

“Thanks you didn’t have to do that.” Asriel says quietly to Gregory. He shrugged as the girl went through and took a scoop of every ice-cream and placed it on a giant platter of sorts and made a vanilla ice cream cone for Gaster.

“Pffft… I forgot you ordered that. If you like you can still eat off of the platter of different ice creams grumpy old man. Lighten up she is not going to eat the whole thing. We are all splitting it.” Gregory replied as he didn’t want to leave him out of the experience as well. Papyrus took a giant spoonful in attempt to be romantic and shoved it in Asriel’s mouth without warning which just made a mess but Asriel took it in stride.

“Can’t Asriel feed himself?”

“It is a poor attempt at a romantic gesture Spot. It should be more like this.” Gregory somehow found the courage to do a bold gesture as he offered a small spoonful of ice cream to Spot at which she ate it off the spoon with a smile.

“That was fun. Is that the one romantic gesture people use ice cream for?” Spot asked, causing Gregory to flush while Julia was fuming.

“No, there are other flirts you can do.” He replied feeling a little out of his element.

“Like what?” Spot asked.

“Well there is the dab and kiss.” Asriel said dabbing a little bit of ice cream on Paps teeth and kissing him.

“And there is one where you take a bit of ice cream and you kiss someone quickly.” Spot flushed, understanding why Gregory was so flustered.

“I would try it but I wouldn’t try it in front of a child.” Spot muttered.

“Next date perhaps?” Gregory offered with Julia missing it and leaving Spot with a deep flush.

“Oh You Two Look Adorable Don’t They Asriel?”

“I don’t want think so.” Julia muttered.

*Leave them be child. You still have much to learn and growing to do before you enter that stage yourself. It is more complicated than you can imagine it to be. 

“I still don’t like it still grandpa.” 

*I understand why you would not, but you are too young to be thinking of such permanent things... and what if someone else comes along that you like better when such time arrives? Did you consider that?

“It is just that anything that makes me happy seems to disappear on me. I just want something I can pick that will stay.”

*Is that right... then do you not enjoy today? Or the company of the others? Perhaps this a little too deep for you to fully understand yet... but family is forever. Most particularly my own. We will always be here for you, whether or not you wish us to be.

“Not for me it is. I want my new family to last but… what if it happens again?” 

*My dear, I believe your mother would do everything she can to make sure that it doesn’t happen. That you grow up to be a fine young lady who can make her own choices about which path is suitable for her. Your future is full of good things to come, but you must be open minded enough to accept that - right now - there are things you do not know and many of us will fight for you to ensure that future for you.

“Thank you. I hope good things will happen.” Julia didn’t eat as much ice cream and seemed more distracted by thoughts than usual. Gregory shared the rest with the group even offering some to Gaster.

“Gramps would you like some?” 

“His name is Gaster. I am the only one and my baby brother or sister can call him that not you.” Julia seem firm on that decision as Gregory gave her a cocked eye look.


	11. Chapter 11

“Okay then.  _ Gaster _ would you like some ice cream?” 

*No, but thank you for the offer. I am content with my cone.

“I am enjoying all the flavors. I tried pineapple and strawberry. I enjoy them very much.” Spot added as she continued to eat the ice cream.

“Are you okay Julia?” Asriel asked looking at her with a little curiosity.

“I am fine. I just ate too much ice cream I think. Can we go home soon?” Julia said with Gregory sighing. He knew that he was going to get a look from Gaster that would be like ‘I told you so.’ Gregory couldn’t win this as he sighed.

“I will take you home. You guys can keep eating the ice cream-”

“No, I want to go with Uncle Asriel and Uncle Paps.” Julia replied after a moment. Papyrus and Asriel exchanged looks before standing up.

“Sure sweetheart. Come on let’s go home. We can check on your mom while we are there.” Asriel said sweetly taking her one hand and Papyrus took the other. 

“See You Later Dad, Spot And Fluffy!” Papyrus said making Gregory scowl just a little. Gaster just waved at the group.

“Kids can be the toughest critics. The videos I saw did show that they can shine the brightest light on issues. If she is distancing herself from you maybe she sees a problem with you.” Spot tried to to cheer up Gregory but it ended up making him feel worse.

*My dear, that is not helping.

“Are you sure? He seems to be thinking now.” The face was not of someone who was thinking but more the face of someone who was flustered.

“I think… I just wanted to treat everyone to a good time. I can’t…” Gregory was muttering as he got up and left the pair as he shoved his hands in his pockets and left like a whipped dog.

“I don’t understand why he left. What happened that made everyone leave all of a sudden?” Spot was curious.

*A clash of interest I’m afraid. It happens sometimes.

“Is Gregory a bad monster? Is that why everyone treats him so differently? Papyrus and Julia both call him Fluffy while he claims his name is Gregory. Is it some form of endearment or punishment?” 

*Gregory did not come into the household like you did. He came into the household as a servant to Julia as retribution for his crime against the girl. Julia gave him the name Fluffy when he failed to tell them his name, thus she decided to give him a name herself.

“He is a bad monster then. I guess looks can be deceiving.” 

*He was. He is not any more irredeemable than you. Like you, he was subjected to Judgement. 

“But according to the videos Judgement only comes to the worst of the worst monsters. I didn’t think once you were Judged you can be redeemed.” 

*My dear, there are all kinds of Judgement. Those videos should not be taken to be full truth. My brother doesn’t understand the job of being the Judge anymore than any other monster does. I once filled that role. I know what it takes and it is not as black and white as many believe. Nor is the Judge always an executioner. The stories that have made him out to be a monster to be feared is based off the worst of judgments that have occurred over a long period of time and not necessarily from current times. 

“Hmm… So did you pass the job down to Sans then or did King Asgore pick that for him?” Spot noticed him using ‘dear’ instead of Spot. It made her wonder if she should ask that meant something or not.

*When Sans came of age, he showed great promise. Being that I was getting older... I spoke with the king about passing the title down. Every Judge chooses their successor. It is not always a family thing. Sans will, in a time very soon, speak with the one he believes is correct to pick up the mantle. As he has a family to consider, much as I did.

“Ah… he did mention a job opportunity maybe that was it. I know this is probably a personal question but why did you start calling me dear? Isn’t that saved for monsters or humans in a relationship?” 

*Yes, though the relationship does not always have to be of romantic nature. 

“I see. How do you see me? A friend, a colleague, a stranger or more?” Her straight to the point question was unexpected to Gaster.

*Um... well... You know... I haven’t fully decided yet. 

He managed, fumbling a bit, after a moment of silence.

“Fair enough. I can understand that. I thought if we were more than friends we could try that one kiss Gregory mentioned about ice cream and exchanging a kiss but I wish we were at least friends.” 

*Did you really?

He couldn’t help his curiosity. It was just something he had always had.

“Did I mean what I said about the kiss or the friendship? I did on both counts. I would like to be at least friends with you but if we can be more I would like that too. Though… the ice cream kiss probably can’t happen as most of the ice cream is gone and what is left is pretty much melted.” 

*True... but there is always the future. I believe that I have found a possible way to help you. It is just not easy.

“What is that?”

*Well, I studied Sarah’s work... as you suggested. What I found was a rather remarkable piece of work. The trouble is that it would require someone to be very close. 

“She worked very hard on each piece. I don’t have all the information on her but after the accident it made things a lot tougher for her to work. Do you think we are close enough?” 

*I beli- ... wait. What accident? 

“Oh, it happened about two years ago I believe. I will have to refer to the videos but she was experimenting and a small chemical reaction caused her to have carbon monoxide poisoning. It causes her to have some memory loss. That is why Dr. Cyd said we could easily replace her because if we were confused they would think it was normal behavior. She has problems with her memory now and tends to get confused which causes her to get flustered. It was in Dr. Cyd’s opinion that Mettaton took it upon himself to watch over her since her family doesn’t live by and her friends don’t visit as often.” 

*I see.

“Don’t worry. She often forgets about her accident so it doesn’t bother her. Should we get going? We can go for a walk or would you like to head home?”

*Let us go for a walk. I wish to speak with you more, if you do not mind. 

“No, I would like that. What do you wish to know?” Spot got up and followed Gaster to the door exiting together.

“Maybe you want to know how Dr. Cyd discovered Sarah or why Sarah wanted to catch Dr. Cyd so bad? Maybe you want to know what was my favorite ice cream flavor? It is strawberry for now.” 

*Why strawberry?

“Don’t know. I like how it is sweet and tangy it is a bright red and it is just a fascinating berry.” 

*I see. Did you try the other flavors as well or just that one due to its coloring?

“I tried pineapple and banana and the weirdest one was tootie fruiti. I didn’t care for that one. What is your favorite? Is it vanilla? I guess vanilla is pretty good. It is the base of all the flavored ice creams after all.” 

*Heh, yes. I like vanilla. It is subtle, has the least added sugar so it’s not too sweet, but it also tends to be the most creamy as well. 

“May I do something bold Gaster?” 

*Hmmm... well, I do not see why not. After all, time is a precious gift and we should treasure all the times we have... even when we don’t see eye to eye.

“Indeed. I know that better than most.” Spot smiled a little before kissing his cheek.

“Tag your it.” She ran ahead laughing.  He paused, frozen in surprise for a moment as he watched her darting ahead of him. Did she.... He flushed a little but shook it off before deciding to indulge her in this childish game of tag. He was fast, even without teleporting; though he did need the teleportation to keep up with her.

“Eekk…” He popped up right in front of her colliding right into him. He encircled his arms around her, chuckling, as he steadied her.

“You cheat!” She teased.

*Cheat? It’s the only way anyone can keep up with you little roadrunner.

“True. It is the only speed I go. Fast and Faster.” Spot laughed. He laughed a little with her. Her arms slowly wrapped around him and took the moment to hug him. She was warm and soft... she seemed to almost fit naturally. He knew he really shouldn’t. There were perfectly sound reasons to... to not... well shit.

“I don’t know how long I have but I treasure these moments with you. I know in my soul it feels right to be here with you. I don’t know about you.” He hesitated a moment before resting his head on top of hers gently.

*It does feel that way... somehow.

“I can stay like this forever if you let me.” Spot held him tighter feeling safe and whole for the first time.

  
  
  
  
  


It was the last day for Spot when Dr. Hendrick emailed Gaster with good news forwarding the latest scientific report to him.

Magical Infusion

By Dr. Phoenix Resin and assistant.

The article was on Sarah’s theory and how with a success rate of 97% it was concluded it was a success. The only thing missing from the scientific report was anything about Sarah. For some reason her name wasn’t mentioned within. Did she not participate? Did Dr. Hendrick go on without her or did she not call back?

Gaster frowned and sent back a reply: You need to see that Sarah is credited for this idea, even if she did not participate. Make sure that is corrected immediately. 

Dr. Hendrick phoned Gaster.

“Hello Dr. Gaster. We did hear back from Sarah and she did come in for a couple of days. As you know from work here the senior staff get credit for the work when it comes to the projects.”

*I don’t care if she’s a by line. That’s stealing work and you know it. 

“She also damaged equipment and was very forgetful.”

*That doesn’t excuse stealing her work! Her thesis was published before this and therefore that MAKES it hers by law. Doesn’t matter who copies the experiment and don’t give me any of that seniority crap. I wrote half of those guidelines you use and this is one of those exceptions!

“I don’t want a crazy loon to be what represents our lab.” 

*Either you fix it or there will be consequences. Do not forget who you’re dealing with.

“Fine. I will “fix” it.” His fix was a asterisk with her name as small as possible on the last page. 

Gaster, however, wasn’t satisfied, he shot of a text to Alphys.

Gaster: I need you to alter a document to its proper format since apparently the one I left in charge to do so can’t do it properly. 

Alphys: S-sure send me t-the details.

Gaster: Modify this document to credit the actual creator properly and not as a small notation. Make sure it’s uploaded to the scientific sites you frequent as well, and make sure it cannot be altered by anyone but you.

1 document attached

  
  


Alphys: W-will do. I w-will do that. Is s-she a royal s-scientist? I just b-briefly scanned it.

Gaster: No, but she doesn’t have to be in order to receive due credit for ideas that she proposed before anyone else worked on them. Even if her name does not come first it is improper otherwise.

Alphys: True t-that happens too much a-already. 

Gaster: That’s one reason I decided to get out of being a scientist. Too many of them are high minded and steal credit where they do not get it.

Alphys: H-how is she t-taking the news? I w-will upload it i-immediately.

Gaster: I do not know. I am not in contact with her, I received this from that incompetent, high minded monster who could not do his editorial job properly.

Alphys: Ahh… o-of course. J-just give me a-about an h-hour. I will m-make it exclusively s-sealed.

Gaster: Understood. Thank you for this.

Alphys: N-no problem.

Sarah saw the article online before it was edited and it was the one that broke the camel’s back. She went to the lab and took couple of the experimental items that she saw. The one being a soul extractor it was invented by Gaster and it was to be used for surgeries and for emergencies. Being as fast as she was it didn’t take much to get around everyone and get back. With a huff Dr. Hendrick calls Gaster not knowing what else to do.

“I did what you asked of me even though she isn’t a royal scientist and she steals from me my soul extractor. What would she need such a machine for? I tell you she is a loon. A nutcase I shouldn’t have let her step into my lab. I am going to strip her of any title she has and there will be no way she will get another laboratory gig as long as she lives.”


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah went home with the extractor with the plan of just extracting her soul. It never ceased to amaze her how bad her life could get but each day it got worse. She put long hours in that project. Sure she got lost and she damaged some things because she didn’t have the experience like the others did but… she blinked, her head went blank for a moment. It was another episode where she felt lost again and she just glanced around wondering what was going on. She looked at the extractor and set it aside as she tried to ignore the pounding headache that was coming over her. She had something she wanted to do… but what was it?

*You confounded idiot.... Thanks for the tip.

Gaster teleported straight to the home even as he hung up, grimacing a little. He knocked on the door.

“Coming.” Sarah answered the door and looked up at Gaster.

_ Thank the queen I’m not too late.... _

He thought as he heard her call before she opened the door.

*Doctor. 

“Doctor? I don’t know what you are talking about. Oh dear you are Dr. Gaster. It is a pleasure to meet you. Wait… I done this before. No- yes.” 

*Yes, we have met before. I was told that you seem to be dealing with an unpleasant side effect of something that happened a few years ago and thought maybe I could offer my services.

“I would like that. I have such severe headaches. They bother me for a while then I can think clearly for a little bit.” 

*Would you mind accompanying me back to my home then? I have a lab there with some basic things and perhaps I can identify what ails you and maybe find a way to help you be rid of these headaches to help you think clearly.

“I suppose but I thought this invention probably does that too.” She points at the soul extractor.

*No, the soul extractor does not work for that purpose. It has a very different functionality and is used only in the most extreme cases. I am not sure how extreme your case is so I would not go that far as of yet.

“I... I think I r-remember a little w-why I have it.” Her head hurt so bad though it felt like it was being squeezed by a vice grips as she shook.  Seeing her distress, he took her arm and teleported them to his personal lab in the new home he’d been moving into. He’d moved the lab equipment there as well, or at least his personal lab things. He guided her to sit into a chair before starting with normal tests. Probing her magic and then gently pulling her soul out to examine it as well, though he did that last since such a thing normally wasn’t needed, but it seemed in her case it might help to know. The soul seemed okay except for the area where parts of the soul was extracted it was damaged still. It was her brain that needed to be studied. He took a machine and guided it over her skull and there was brain damage due to the carbon monoxide. Her headache started to settle down and her memory somewhat came back.

“I just w-want to be t-treated the same.” She muttered not really understanding what she was even saying when she said it. 

*There is nothing wrong with that, and your soul is as healthy as can be hoped. Hmm, have you had an x-ray done? 

“No, I d-don’t have time. Actually I am afraid of what I m-might find.” Sarah admits as she glanced at him.

“I did something really stupid. I did an experiment trying to prove a theory and I didn’t have the proper ventilation and… it hurts so bad. Dr. Gaster I hope… maybe you can help? I am struggling to do anything anymore. I was... ahh... I think… yes… no that would be crazy. I was...” It was with a moment that things started to become clear as clear as they could get for her. 

*I don’t have an x-ray machine here, but I do know a spell that might allow me to do a similar scan if you stand behind this.

He indicated what looked like an x-ray sheet. He just needed to activate it with either a machine or some magic to take a look.

“Sure.” She got up and held her head as she made her way to the sheet.

*You’re a bit taller than the sheet, can you sit down for me?

She sat down on the chair she pulled over to herself and closed her eyes.

*You won’t feel a thing.

He activated his magic, the spell, of course, was on the “paper” and not her so of course she wouldn’t feel anything other than the presence of the magic maybe. The results were that several pieces of her brain especially the frontal lobe was damaged. It was the reason why she had headaches and memory loss. It could also cause mood swings.

*Hmmmm... you have very extensive brain damage. Can you recall what it was you were trying to do?

“What I was doing? I was trying-.” She took a deep breath and thought back.

“I was trying to figure out how to infuse magic together and I accidentally hit something and it broke a beaker causing the room to fog up with a gas. I am not sure what I did exactly but I was lucky I had a window open or I probably would have been killed.”

*I see... it must have been some neurotoxin that you released to have caused something like this. I am not the best at healing, but perhaps I know someone who can deal with this sort of thing, for now the best I can do is attempt to ease the pain you feel.

“I remember what I was going to do.” Sarah said quietly.

*You mean today.

“Yeah, I was going to extract my soul and give it to my clone. Spot right? Yes.”

*A rather unwise decision. Speaking of which, the other clone was found and has been dealt with.

“I am… glad I think.”

*As for Spot, while that might be a noble gesture it is completely unnecessary and when it is done your original soul piece will be returned. Whether or not this is successful.

“I have so much wrong with me. I am… so lost.”

*Not as much as you think. 

“I just don’t know anymore. I worked so hard on my… thesis and it was taken not once but twice. Dr. Cyd discovered my earlier thesis about it and stole it. That is why…” Sarah grunted as she held her head.

“The government hired me. It was so I could find him. They promised me they would assist me with my project to let me use their lab but they wouldn’t.”

*I will get that remedied after we see if we cannot help you to an extent. 

“I guess you and Spot are going to be mates?” 

*Where did you get that idea? 

“I just t-thought with h-how hard you are trying to save her that you two were a thing.”

*It is a favor to my son and his daughter. As well as she is a nice monster and while I do enjoy her company my time for taking a mate has long passed. 

“Pfffttt… ow ow…”  He moved over to her and gently laid a hand on her head above the nerves, soothing them with a bit of magic; the brain itself didn’t have any nerves to speak of but the cranium and blood vessels along the forehead and the rest certainly did. 

“It is times like this I am reminded how short and precious our time is on earth. I probably won’t have the same opportunity you do so don’t squander it.”

*Indeed and while you might think it funny, I have already had a mate and children. I did not have much time with her as I would like... but I treasure it just as much as I do my sons. I still miss her.

“I know you did. I don’t think that is funny. I think it is funny that I wish I had your problem. I don’t have someone that I even have as a possibility.”

*I do not think that you understand fully what it means to have loved and lost. She and I were bonded and were it not for my boys we would not be speaking today. They were the only thing that kept me from following her.

“I do not. I will not even try to compare that pain to anything I might even consider close because I don’t know your pain. I just never experienced it myself is all. I probably won’t either. I am too strange and have too many problems for one to deal with. ‘Twas better to have love and loss than to have never loved at all.’.”

*Those who say that, have never known what it is like to be bonded to someone, because while there are good memories of love... the loss is nigh unbearable. It is why bonded monsters often pass when their mates do. The separation is far too painful a burden to carry and even those who have children do not always linger in this world.

“I am sorry you had to deal with that pain. I get depressed, it is lonely, to be alone all the time. I can’t help but wonder what life would have been like if I was like Spot or even normal. I can honestly say I never been kissed and have been on a date with a monster but it was a total bust.”

*Hmmmm. I believe you are in need of a friend.

“Yeah, probably.”  He pulled out his phone.

Gaster: If you are not too busy, can you drop by the new condo? I have someone here who could use a female friend. Someone who understands what it’s like to be alone... to struggle.

He pocketed the phone without waiting for a reply, he knew that if she wasn’t doing anything important that the yellow lizard monster would be over. 

“I am never going to get that coffee with you am I? Okay I get it. I need to give up. I should give up on a lot of things while I am at it.”

*Actually, I do not think coffee is what you need right now. I have some tea though if you would like some.

She blinked kinda surprised at the gesture.

“I don’t understand why you are being nice to me but I would like it.” She glanced at Gaster, unsure if he was just trying to be a friend or was just feeling sorry for her.

*It would be unbecoming of anyone to be rude to someone, particularly someone they were attempting to help in the first place. That is counterproductive.

He replies as he moves away to begin to fix the tea.

“I am used to that. Everyone seems to play that game.”

*That is one reason I decided to get out of the business. So many upstarts trying to take what isn’t theirs simply because they can.

“I know. I just wanted to make the world a better place.”

*And if you truly wish to do so, you will.

“Not at this rate. My name was taken and it took almost 13 years before the last edited version of my theory got recognized. I just want to have a legacy to be proud of.” She made her way to the kitchen table.

*I’m sure you will. That last publication was a farce. I have dealt with those responsible.

“Thank you. I appreciate you doing that.” 

*I do not know why they are still employed. I believe I may have a word with the queen about such individuals. It is in clear violation of the rules I instated when I was the Royal Scientist, to take credit for the work of another without properly citing them as the original creator.

“I know. It made me so mad and then depressed. I knew no one would believe me. I am that crazy chick who can’t remember stuff.”

*I believed you.

That made her stop a beat as she hadn’t expect those words from someone she consider her idol. Without saying a word she got up and hugged him.

“T-thank you. I d-don’t hear that v-very often anymore.”

*I imagine not, but you have a very brilliant mind. 

He was surprised by the embrace but returned it, briefly.

“I hope your friend can make me whole again. I also made my peace with Spot. I cannot hold her back nor do I wish ill of her.”

*Hopefully she will be here soon.

Alphys: R-running a l-little late was s-still posting on f-forums.

When his phone vibrated, Gaster pulled it back out to look at the message.

Gaster: Understood. I believe your healing services will come in handy as well. It seems this young woman has suffered a rather extensive wound and I believe you can help as I’m not really much of a healer.

Alphys: W-What kind of h-head injury? I w-will bring all my g-gear don’t worry I w-will fix her up.

Gaster: A good idea, you will need to see this for yourself I think.

“I am sorry that I presumed that you still had a love life. I shouldn’t have said things about Spot like that. I guess my jealous side and my brain were not very kind.”

*It is fine. You did admit, after we met, that what Spot told me was true about having this crush on me.

“I made even a bigger fool of myself then. I have three heroes and stupid as it sounds I would dream of the big day when my hero would wrap their arms around me and kiss me lovingly. Then again it is a dream and dreams like that don’t come true and if they came true I would be served with jail time, a restraining order and a slap.” Sarah said thinking out loud.

“At this rate I should see if I can date Spot at least I know my pros and cons. Pfffttt… maybe do a sister wife thing. Things I am willing to do so I don’t have to be alone.”

*Heh... who knows? She might go for it. 


	13. Chapter 13

“Oh do you think so? It can be a weird moment where I would be making out with myself.” She wondered if that would even make Gaster flush or anything.  He laughed a little.

*Would that be narcissistic.... Or... hmmm

“Egotistical? I can’t even get you to flush at such things. I was hoping for a little reaction. You tease just enough that makes me think maybe just maybe there could be a little hope but nope you take it away just as fast. Fine I know what I will do to end it all. To know for sure what is up.” Sarah was determined to see what is going on.

*You really need to learn to slow down. Honestly, you and her both share that same thing. Expecting something out of nothing.

That hurt. She didn’t even get a chance to try it and she was slammed down emotionally. He sighed as he knew that look.

*Look. It basically boils down to you both assuming that someone who doesn’t even know you to suddenly just be struck by cupid’s arrow. Life doesn’t work that way.

“I was just going to see if my pulse would race next to you but apparently that is too forward. I don’t plan for a wedding and I can’t help it I been admiring you for years. You can’t help it because you just met me. I understand. I live in my fantasy where I just can’t help it.”

*I understand that you would like to pursue a relationship, but you can’t rush something like that. Particularly from someone who, like me, has had a mate.

“Well it sounds like you don’t even want to allow someone to try. I mean it is fine and dandy but it is a helluva of a road block.” Alphys knocked on the door.

“I know, I am trying too hard.”

*I mean no offense or anything... but even now I am still having trouble. I was soul bonded... it is not something that, even with all this time, that can just be gotten over.

“Just tell me I am undesirable and that there is someone truly meant for me. I am trying so hard to not like you that way but it is hard.”

“Is a-anyone there?”

*That would be rude and a lie and it sounds like my colleague has arrived.

Gaster went over to the door and opened it.

*Apologies, we were having a conversation.

“N-no big d-deal I just thought I went to the w-wrong place. Nice… I like y-your new place.”

“This is your new place?”

“H-he just m-moved here. Hi I am A-Alphys and my girlfriend U-Undyne will be j-joining us soon. C-come along I w-will examine your n-noggin. If y-you want G-Gaster you can either stay or head out either w-way I got this n-now.” Sarah was still befuddled by Gaster’s words.

*Kicking me out of my own home Alphys?

He asks jokingly.

“I f-figured you d-didn’t like the w-whole talking thing. D-don’t like getting to k-know others.”

*Considering we were having a conversation I fail to see where you get that idea. I know I’m a little old fashioned and stuffy but I’m still a monster you know.

“Oooohh w-what are you g-going to do? Hit m-me with a bone?” Alphys teased back as she used her cell on Sarah’s head.

“I don’t know if you should tease him. I got here very quick because of Gaster. Which means he uses a inter dimensional portal that allows him to go through space and time to get to the other side at optimize speed.”

“He s-shortcut.” Alphys said with a manner that knew that she was trying to show off.

“Some a-areas are… rough. I think I will n-need to do brain surgery to get in t-there and make sure to make e-everything work again.”

*Do you have what you need or should we move her to a facility? 

“B-Before we do w-with any surgery t-there is a chance of n-not being successful and e-even more d-damage or d-dusting can happen. Do y-you understand the r-risk And is there a w-will in place in case it h-happens?” Sarah glanced over at Gaster and at Alphys.

“If I am unresponsive or I am not going to be able to live a full and successful life. I would like a couple things done. I want my belongings given to my family and friends with Mettaton dispersing the items equally. I want my soul given to Spot if it can be done. I also would like someone to make sure that my name is recognized on that theory. I will say this, Dr. Gaster it has been not only a pleasure but an honor to have not only read your work but to meet you in person. Thank you for this opportunity.” Alphys glanced at Gaster as Sarah finished up.

“D-Do I need to l-leave and give you t-two a moment?” Sarah blinked and she flushed a little.

“I d-don’t think Gaster has a-anything he want to t-tell me anything s-special or do a-anything special. I d-don’t have anyone s-special in my life right n-now.”

*Don’t tease the poor girl Alphys. 

“I a-am not t-teasing. I thought y-you guys were f-friends. I told y-you there is a r-risk to the s-surgery. I j-just thought you might w-want to say proper g-goodbyes. The risk is 25% that s-she won’t wake up. I t-thought I should g-give you this chance. If you h-have nothing to s-say to one another I will just c-cut her open then. I s-shouldn’t have p-phrased it like that. Sorry S-Sarah, I w-would give anesthesia then c-cut you open.” 

“Oh. I said my peace. I mean I don’t think we have much to say to each other.” Alphys gave a strange look to Gaster why he would do this but she wasn’t going to argue with her superior. 

*We have already spoken and I don’t know her that well Alphys.

“I-I will start then…we w-will see you s-soon.” Alphys began the procedure.

While that was going on Frisk was dealing with her own issues. It seemed since the day of the ice cream social. Gregory and Julia haven’t been getting along. It was bad enough that Frisk was coming down with something but to deal with the two of them bickering all day was driving her crazy.

“Mom, I don’t want to go with  _ him. _ I think he is a poopy head.”

“A poopy head? Really? Here I thought I was going to be your future mate.”

“Nope, you are just a poopy head.” She stuck her tongue out at him making him roll his eyes.

“You are both poopy heads. I am not feeling good so please just stop arguing.” 

“listen to your mother.” Sans says, coming into the room, having heard half the conversation. He wasn’t sure why she suddenly seemed to not like Fluffy but he figured it was time he found out.

“No, mom wants me to be kind to  _ him _ . I don’t want to be even near him.”

“Sans, she hasn’t heard me out since the ice cream event.” 

“alright princess, what’s this about?” 

“Well first I am mad at him for always being around Spot. Second, Grandpa said I shouldn’t focus on him. Third he is a big poopy head.”

“I can’t deal with this right now. I am so sick.” Frisk sneezed into a tissue.

“go lay down sweetheart i’ll handle it.” He turned to his daughter thinking about what she had said.

“Good luck.” Frisk waved back as she left to rest.

“look hun, like it or not, spot is a friend to us so she’s going to be around a while.” 

“I just don’t like Fluffy around her. She can be around everyone else but not Fluffy. I don’t… like the feeling when he is near her.” She refused to make eye contact with her dad feeling ashamed almost of her feelings.

“well, hun, he’s a grown monster, there’s not much you can do about that.” 

“I am such a…whore.” It was a term her biological dad used on her mother when he thought she was checking out men. Gregory sat on the couch giving them space.

“first off, you shouldn’t use words you don’t know. secondly, you shouldn’t call yourself that.”

“Dad- my other dad used to call mom that. He said that when he thought she was being too close to guys. I am the same way. I think it means that.” 

“that’s not what that means and it’s a very bad word to call someone.

“I thought so. Mom always made a face when he said that.” Spot wandered where Gaster went, he'd just up and left her at the table. She was confused on where they stood relationship wise but with time soon running out she didn’t want to be separated from him too long. The free time she did have she spent it with Gregory, as she valued his friendship as well. She came at the tail end of what was being said and she looked over at Julia at which she responded in a way that showed her a little unsure what to do. Julia scooted as close to Sans and wrapped his arm around her.

  
  
  


The surgery was complicated and it seemed the longer it went the more stress was mounting for Alphys, who was doing everything in her power to keep Sarah alive.

“G-Gaster how is h-her stats? Can y-you do a check? Y-you might h-have to remove her s-soul.” He nods, performing a CHECK on her to see if he could read her stats without withdrawing her soul.

Sarah

Cheetah monster

Lvl 2

12/30

Her health was dropping at a slow rate.

“I h-have to r-remove a p-piece of her b-brain. See h-here… it is b-basically a t-tumor now but s-she most likely w-won’t be the s-same. W-what should we d-do?”

*Even if she is not entirely the same, it needs to be removed for her health.

He gave her a bit of healing magic to raise her HP a little even if it would just go back down, it would by them a bit more time.

“I-I will d-do my best. H-hang in there S-Sarah you are too y-young to dust on me.” Alphys worked hard to remove the piece of brain. It was discolored and looked almost grey compared to the rest of the brain. The rest of the work was done in small doses, as she didn’t want to cause Sarah to go into shock. 

“I h-have no idea how s-she even functions. Gaster p-please heal her o-once more I think we are a-at the tail end of this.” Gaster nodded, sending more healing magic into her. It took another hour before the surgery was done. Alphys sighed as she was exhausted.  Sarah was still unconscious and she would be for couple more hours.

“G-Gaster. Do y-you have a p-place for her to r-rest? I n-need to clean up this a-area. I a-am glad I texted Undyne to g-go home before the s-surgery. I think s-she will need some b-blood though.” Alphys looked around her as it seemed there was a significant amount of blood around her.

*Yes.

He was very careful in moving her to one of the bedrooms to sleep off the surgery and he healed her slowly until her HP was back to full.  Alphys cleaned up the room and once she completed that she had one of her lab assistants come over and retrieve the brain matter and bring her synthetic O- blood. She wanted to see if the damage was just in that area of the brain or not but for now she needed to get her blood levels back to normal. She brought the synthetic blood to Gaster.

“H-how is s-she holding up? I s-should also ask h-how are y-you holding up? Stressful s-situations like this can m-make us, well, r-relive harsh memories. I k-know you said y-you didn’t know her b-but I k-know your m-mate was taken f-from you in a extreme way.”

*She’s holding... and yes... it was something I won’t forget but this... this is different. In a way.

Alphys placed her hand on Gaster’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her friend.

“I d-don’t really k-know what you m-mean and I t-think maybe I s-shouldn’t. I tend to m-make a scene. I am c-concerned about y-your well-being. P-please make sure you t-take care of yourself okay?” It was the best advice she could think of at the time as she set up the blood transference. 

“S-should I tell S-Sans and the rest?”

*Let them know what the surgery was about, but I don’t think we need trouble them further. I will be fine.

Alphys nodded and let him be with Sarah. She didn’t know what to think of the two but she knew to an extent he had respected her and that alone was a rarity. So she texted Sans and everyone in the group about what was going on.

Alphys: H-hey this is a s-shoutout to everyone. I j-just completed brain s-surgery on Sarah. That is S-Spot’s… not sure w-what to call her.

Sans: brain surgery?! what for? 

Alphys: S-She had b-brain damage. It c-caused mood s-swings and m-memory loss from c-carbon o-oxide poisoning. I d-don’t know how she will be. I h-had to remove a huge p-portion of her b-brain. It w-was bad. We did it in G-Gaster’s condo.

“Sans, Does That Mean Spot Will Have The Same Problem?”

“no, things like that aren’t genetic generally.” 

“Wait, they did surgery at our temporary place is that not safe?” Asriel commented on the group chat.

“dad’s got a lab set up there, it’s fine.” 

“Well if she dusted at least Spot could have her soul.” Gregory said off hand.

“Before you all jump on my case, we don’t know this Sarah monster, we know Spot. She is dying too.” Spot felt a little guilty and she would never admit to it but a part of her felt the same. Her wanting to survive was taking priority over the monster she was based on.

“g you really need to keep those kinda thoughts to yourself. that ain’t nice.” 

“So how much of her brain did they extract?” Asriel asked wandering.

“Who is Sarah and why did they… do that to her brain?” Julia asked getting bits and pieces of the story.

“don’t worry about it princess.” 

“Is everything okay then?” Julia asked wandering.

“Yeah, if she is anything like me she will be up in no time at all.” Spot tried console the little girl.

Alphys: I w-will keep you g-guys notified if I h-hear anything. We extracted a-about 50 cent piece amount of her b-brain. G-gaster will w-watch over her. Spot looked over Gregory’s shoulder to read the text and sighed. She was kinda hoping to see Gaster that day but it seems that won’t be possible.

“sounds like him, az, why don’t you and paps give him a hand when you can huh? that kinda work is almost as tiring as surgery.” 

“Will do. We are already packed anyway. Umm.. hey we got you and Frisk a surprise but we wanted to show you both it. I guess I can’t ask you to wait not to go into my old room for awhile can I?”

“Yeah, We Worked Hard On The Surprise B-” Papyrus covered his own mouth before saying the words.

“uh huh...” Sans had a feeling his brother had been about to say something he probably shouldn’t.

Hours later… Around 2 am

Sarah woke up. She didn’t know where she was at or why she felt like shit but she felt equally groggy to match it.  Gaster was asleep in a chair in the living room, the door to the room was open in case she woke up or needed anything.


	14. Chapter 14

“H-hello- no… h-hello?”  Gaster began to rouse at the sound of a voice.

*Hmm?

“I-is anyone t-there?” Papyrus and Asriel were fast asleep together on the couch taking turns checking on her.  Gaster blinked as he heard the question, his mind a little foggy.

*Er... yes..?

He replied automatically before his brain caught up with him and he stood up, heading for the room.

“Hey-” She blinked a few times as she tried to figure out what to say.

*I see you’ve finally stirred. How are you feeling?

“I am feeling confused. I feel that I should be able to think straight but… I am having a hard time trying to find the words. You are Dr. Gaster. I think, I talked to you a few times. Am I right? Or did… I dream that? I feel like I am not quite awake.”

*No, we have spoken before. I can understand your confusion. You have been through a major surgery. It will be a little while before things make sense.

“M-major surgery? For what?”

*You complained about memory loss, headaches, mood swings.... I and my associate, Doctor Alphys, discovered you had some damaged brain tissue. When we went in to heal you it was discovered there was a growth and we had to remove it.

“I see. I must have been pretty bad then if you had to remove some… what is the word I am looking for… of my brain; something with the brain. Never mind. I owe you my life Dr. Gaster. I don’t know what I did to deserve this but whatever it was I appreciate it.” Sarah shakily tried to reach out to Gaster to take his hand. She was still tired and weak from the surgery.

*There is no need for that, it is what the profession is about. Enriching the lives of others. You will need some time to rest still.

“Thank y-you, I think I will s-sleep just a bit longer. C-can I bother y-you to help me drink some water, my b-body feels a little weak still?”

*Not at all. I will get you some.

He left to fetch a glass from the kitchen and then came back with it. Gently holding the glass to her lips. She drank it slowly and felt a little more alert. She tried to use her left hand to hold the glass but it was much too weak to do such a task at the moment.

“Thank you Dr. Gaster. Bet you never thought you would be a nurse one day too.” Sarah quietly chuckled as he settled her back down. She was fast enough this time to take his free hand into hers.

“I really mean it when I say I owe you. I always keep my friends close.”

*You don’t owe me.

“You make it sound like I had a splinter in my finger. You arranged it for me to have brain surgery. It is not a common thing for a monster or human to do. I have to at least do you a favor or something in return. It is the right thing to do.”

*Perhaps so, but in all honesty it would be unprofessional to request such a thing.

She nods and squeezes his hand gently.

“B-before you g-go. I d-don’t recognize this place. Is this a n-new hospital? It seems nice.”

*No, this is my home.

“You are truly something. You keep surprising me time and time again. To open your doors to a monster like me…” She was falling back to sleep. The drugs weren’t out of her system just yet. He considered that she thought too little of herself, though hopefully that would change. A brilliant mind was a very sorry thing to waste on such things. He went back to the living room, taking the couch for his bed for the evening.

  
  
  


Spot was feeling nervous as she knew that the following day would be her last day. She heard that Gaster might have a way to possibly save her but ever since the whole brain surgery she hadn’t heard anything from him. She decided though to try to hide her fear though until morning. Since she was so nervous and scared she didn’t sleep and made an extravagant breakfast that could easily feed a party of 12 or more.

“Good morning everyone!” Spot was nervous as can be and full of caffeine. She was visibly shaking.

“good morning spot.”

“Is she -ACHOO-” Frisk sneezed and started again. 

“Is she okay?” Frisk asked Sans wandering what is up with her. Sans only shrugged.

“Wow. Is it my birthday?” Gregory said, looking at the spread.

“It is everyone’s special day today.” Spot said with a smile.

“Has anyone heard anything from Gaster? Did he tell you about the way to- about my soul?” Julia looked at the breakfast and glanced over at Gregory for a moment. She was being stubborn but she missed her pancakes with smiley faces on it. Gregory noticed the look and without her asking he made a special pancake for her.

_ he really does like that kid. no matter how much he protests it. _ Sans thought with an inward chuckle as the rest of the group sat down to eat. The food was delicious and Julia ate her pancake with a smile. Gregory smirked as he made his own breakfast.

Gaster arrived at the household before lunch. He was a little nervous about this. Wasn’t that a first?

“Maybe I should wait in my room in case.” Spot didn’t want to dust in front of Julia in case it went bad. She hadn’t seen Gaster yet and it made her so nervous. At the very least she wanted to tell him that she would miss him. That he meant something to her even if it was just the brief time time they were together.

“I can wait with you if you like.” Gregory offered as a friendly gesture.

“Why does Spot want to go to her room?” Julia asked Frisk who tried to think of the right words to say without scaring or scarring Julia.

“She is not feeling good so she doesn’t want others to get sick.” Frisk was sick, so her excuse wasn’t the best but it would suffice if a certain monster didn’t step in and say.

“No, She Isn’t Sick It Is Her Soul It Is Breaking Apart.”

“Should I use my magic on her?” Julia asked wondering if that would help.

*I do not think that will be necessary child, but the offer is a nice one regardless.

Gaster says as he steps into the room.

“Grandpa! I did what you said and I am not going to date Fluffy. I missed you. Did you miss me? You look tired are you tired?” Julia went over and hugged Gaster asking what seemed like a million little questions as Spot gave a sound of relief once she saw him, relaxing just a little bit.

*So many questions.

He chuckles a little and hugs her back.

*I am a little tired today but nothing to worry about.

“Hello Gaster. I am glad you are doing well today. I was getting worried that you might not want to be here today.” Spot said a little nervously.

“I made a special breakfast for the family, though I been told that I made it for too many monsters and humans to even eat.”

“It is true grandpa it was HUGE!”

“Alphys watching over Sarah then Gaster?” Asriel asked as he thought about him and Papyrus heading back to their new home.

“Papyrus and I can take over once we get back. I wish you the best of luck Spot.”

*She is, Sarah seems to enjoy her company.

“Thank you. I want to say it has been fun getting to know you guys. I hope to see you in the future.” Papyrus and Asriel came up to her and gave her a hug. She held them for a while trying to remember every detail just in case.

*Come on now.

He says gently.

“See You Later Spot!” Papyrus says with a smile. She returned the gesture as they left.

“I am ready if you are ready Gaster.” Spot said softly as looked into his eye lights. She was unsure what was going to happen but she was going to stay brave regardless of what was coming her way. He led her to one of the bedrooms and shut the door behind them. He did not want any interruptions nor anyone to overhear.

*Now then. I must ask you this before we begin.

“Before that- I know you want to ask something but I need to get this off my chest. I know in my mind it makes no sense.”

*Very well, go ahead then I will ask my question.

“I want to tell you this week getting to know you and the family has been- words never could come to me how amazing it has been. I want to tell you if I dust today I would be okay with it because I feel that I got to experience a lifetime of happiness with all of you. I don’t know what we have between us but I enjoyed every second and I hope it continues. Okay you can go.”

*The question I have is a simple one. Do you trust that, given that I have the tools, that I can save you?

“I do. I trust you.” He nods.

*Get comfortable on the bed, it will take a bit of time.

“I think that is a basis of a dirty joke. Gregory said something about a bed time…”

*Oh stars....

He flushed slightly, his eye lights flickering up in a brief mimic of ‘why?’ sort of gesture.

“Do you want to hear the joke?”

*Perhaps after this. I will need to concentrate.

“If it makes you feel better I didn’t have any sexual intercourse with him or an exchange of fluids via mouth to mouth.”

*That was... unnecessary information.

And damn if he didn’t look like a bit of a grape.

“I am sorry. Please continue.” She laid on the bed closing her eyes. Spot trusted him more than she was willing to admit.


	15. Chapter 15

“If you want you can always give me that kiss in case all things go south.” She commented with her eyes still shut. He might do just that... but for the moment he shook himself and summoned his magic, summoning both souls. He settled on the side of the bed, his own soul drifting close but the two did not make contact. This was the easiest way to transfer the much needed magic to solidify the soul and extract the piece that wasn’t hers. It was so small really she wouldn’t miss it and it wasn’t like the memories in the piece were hers. Not that she’d suffer any memory loss from this. It was a delicate operation though and took several minutes to complete. Once the magic had settled and he had the piece contained in a special tube, he tucked the tube away for later and returned the souls their proper places. Spot would simply sleep now as her soul adjusted to its new state of being. She was sound asleep. Not noticing what had happened.  He smiled a little and placed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room. He did not realize there were a few waiting for the results just outside the door.

“Is she okay?”

“I t-think we s-should have c-called first.” Alphys said. Papyrus and Asriel took her place.

*I understand your concern, but she is resting and she will be fine when she awakes again in a few hours.

“Look old man. I don’t know what you did but… you guys didn’t soul bond did you?” There was a little desperation in his voice.  Gaster gave him a rather withering look in response that said the monster had really crossed the line there.

*I am a professional, boy. Do not insult me with such trivial presumptions.

“I-Indeed. He w-would never do that. G-gaster really d-does deserve more c-credit in the m-medical and the s-scientific field.”

*Be that as it may, I’m more content to choose a less... pushy profession now.

“Why is Alphys sucking up to Gaster?” Frisk mutters to Sans standing back a little ways so that no one can hear him.

“beats me.” Sans muttered back.

“Brown nosing much?”

“pff, probably... but she’s not wrong. dad wasn’t the head for nothing.”

“Well, I think she is trying to get tomorrow off for Valentine’s day. I know for me, with this cold or whatever it is. I think my Valentine will be the pillow. I will cuddle with it and sleep with it all day.” Frisk says with a chuckle then sneezes again. Julia heard that and pushed through the crowd to Gaster.

“Grandpa will you be my Valentine since you said I am too young for dates and stuff?”

“G-grandpa already h-has enough w-women problems already.” Alphys couldn’t help herself.

*Be that as it may, I cannot say no to my little grandchild.

He smiled and gently picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“I love you grandpa.” She wrapped her arms around his skull holding him close to her.

*I love you too.

“W-wait… I was r-right?” Sans took a picture with his phone real quick.

*When have you ever been wrong on such a subject Alphys?

“Tons. I g-get told c-constantly I am w-wrong about relationships. Have you g-guys been lying to me this w-whole time?”

*I haven’t been, but I won’t speak for the other monsters you’ve been talking to... or humans. Humans are notorious for lying about that... I’d have thought you knew that from all that anime you watch.

“T-that is true. I suppose h-having one g-girl sleeping in your b-bed does mean that you h-have some sort of relationship and another in a bed… w-wow you are a c-casanova.”  Frisk busted out laughing. She couldn’t stop herself even if she tried. The moment she heard Alphys said that line her body reacted before she could stop herself.

“I am sorry but it tickled my funny bone.” Frisk apologizes seeing the glances she was receiving.

“Is mom pretending to be sick so she doesn’t have to do homework grandpa? I tried that yesterday and dad was like, you aren’t sneezing, so you are not sick.”

*No, your mother has actually had a bit of a cold, but she will get better.

He replied, there was a very slight flush to his features though he was pretending to ignore what Alphys had just said.

“It will be like a soap opera soon. This punk will choose one of the twins will he pick this punk or that punk or none. Find out next week.” Undyne finally spoke up after listening in to bits and parts of the conversation. She was mostly bored until she noticed Gaster getting flustered.

“Here I thought it was my job to host shows?” Mettaton said showing up as he heard Undyne make that commentary.

“Sans… we do have a door right?” Frisk asked wondering why she even bothers having one.  Gaster rolled his eye lights.

*Apparently I’m the newest obsession of my former pupil and her fish girlfriend.

“Sans, would you do me a favor?” Frisk asked kindly as she leaned against him a little.

“sure.” He knew they had a door, but Mettaton was always doing this sort of thing so he really didn’t question the how...

“I will let you decide if I should go back to bed or should we kick out some of these guests. I love everyone here but right now…”  Gaster got the message there.

*I’ll keep the princess occupied, provided that her guard dog doesn’t mind too awful much.

“Nope, I can clean the kitchen that way. Spot made the breakfast but she didn’t do the dishes. So I will take care of that.”  Gaster nodded and teleported with his grandchild back to his own home.

“O-oh come on I w-want to know more!”

“one down.” Sans mutters and gently nudges Alphys towards the door.

“so go after him. you know where he lives.”

“G-good idea. Undyne you c-coming?” Undyne shrugs and follows.

“See you punk. Hey before I forget.” Undyne hands him some magic pills.

“thanks for the supplements.” He didn’t need them just yet himself, but Frisk did.

“I never been pregnant but I heard that the squirt takes a lot of a monster and human.”

“yup, i’ve been nappin’ at least three times a day to keep up.”

“I think you and her will be great parents. That little punk is turning out okay.” Undyne said with a smirk.

“thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“By the way if you want. I can teach your kid gym stuff like track and maybe some self defense stuff. I kinda miss my classes with Paps. He is always hanging out with Asriel all the time.”

“U-undyne you c-coming?”

“Yeah just give me a sec. Okay? So you know if you want or whatever...” Undyne was beating around the bush about her teaching his kids athletics and self defense moves. She felt like she has been out of a job since Asgore got dusted.

“i think you’ll have your hands full being an aunt when frisk and i need the odd vacation on our own.”

“Oh… yeah. Probably. Okay punk I am holding you to that then. Take care of yourself. It is easy to over do it. If Paps gets lonely-” Undyne left on that note. She didn’t want to come off as desperate but she did miss her friend.

“talk him about that one i think.” Sans replied in a parting shot as he waved.

  
  


Mettaton was talking to Frisk about all the home remedies she should be trying and utilizing his expertise with his scientific mind how to cure her cold. She was so zoned out that she just kept nodding and didn’t even care what he was saying. On a normal day when she wasn’t sick she would love to hear these kinda science facts but with her cold kicking her butt all she wanted was to be alone with her mate and sleep.

“Frisk, I think herbal tea would take care of your sore throat.” Mettaton suggested.

“i think she’ll be better if you stop talking for five seconds. much as all your knowledge is great for curing things, i don’t think she’s in the right frame to be listening to it all. let’s get you to bed hun and then we can start putting half his remedies to use.”

“I think I will just text you it. Is Sarah alright? Have you heard Sans?”

“i haven’t. that’s something you need to talk to my dad about. I’ve been too busy with the household the last few days to inquire much.”

“I see. Thank you. I am sorry if I bothered you Frisk.” Frisk wasn’t mad or anything she just wasn’t feeling the best.

“it’s fine pal, we know you mean well.” He wrapped an arm around Frisk and led her off to the bedroom.

“That is so romantic of you. My hero. Thank you, if I had the energy I would be more frisky but right now you will have to accept only this.” Frisk kissed his cheek before sneezing and head butting him.

“Ow…”

“oh gosh hun... you okay?” He was less hurt and more concerned for her.

“I knew you were thick headed but damn… you are hard headed too. Ouch, I think I am going to survive. I may need Dr. Sans to check up on me and keep me warm though.” It hurt for only a little bit and it wasn’t going to bruise as she crawled into bed. She pat a spot for him to crawl in next to her.

“darn, wasn’t supposed to hurt... i mean, i’ve always been told i was a bit of a numb-skull.” He says as he settles next to her, making sure she wasn’t hurt from the unexpected bump too.

“Yeah but you have a warm soul and a softer heart.” She poked at his chest nuzzling against him. He smiled as he nuzzled against her, his soul thrumming happily.

“I guess romancing the opposite or the same sex runs in the family doesn’t it? Two women?” Frisk mutters kinda bewildered by that thought. Sans only hummed, he didn’t think it ran in the family really...


	16. Chapter 16

“Avoiding the question? I think I can understand that.” Frisk smirked as she settled in for a nap.

At Gaster’s place,  Julia wandered through the house the moment they arrived and found Sarah sleeping.

“Hey how did Spot get here so fast? No. Her soul is different. It is slightly weird than Spot’s soul.”

*That’s because that isn’t Spot, that is Sarah.

He walked over to her and pulled out a small tube. Shifting a little so the child wouldn’t be able to see what he did, he drew out the soul briefly and returned the missing piece before sending it back into the sleeping Sarah. The soul piece would mend on its own.

“She looks like Spot though.”

*It would be more accurate to say that Spot looks like her. Spot came from her dna.

“Why is she sleeping in your bed grandpa? Are you and her married like mom and dad and my two uncles? Nah, because you would have asked her to be your Valentines.” Sound argument for a nine year old. 

*You have a sound reasoning there. No, she is sleeping there because she needed rest and, at the time, the other room was occupied and I had nowhere else for her to rest easy so I allowed her to sleep there. Let’s let her rest, she has had a very serious surgery recently and needs all that she can get.

“I understand. Goodnight Sarah.” Julia leaned over and kissed her forehead.  He smiled a little at the child and the two left the room.

“Dad kisses my boo boos. Her head looked like it hurt so I kissed it to make it feel better.”

*I’m sure she’ll feel better when she wakes up because of it. I will certainly let her know that you gave her a healing kiss.

She smiled and took his hand.

“Grandpa we should play checkers. Do you have checkers?”

*I do.

He got out the game. He also had chess pieces as well, but that was a game too complicated for a child her age; he made a note to find other games at a later date to play with her.  There was a knock at the door.

*Why don’t you get this set up while I go see who’s at the door?

“Do you want to be red or black grandpa?”

*I’ll let you choose.

He replied and went over to the door, he wasn’t expecting anyone.

“O-okay dish about t-the ladies!” The moment the door opened she and Undyne let themselves in.

*E-excuse me?

Oh dear... He should have known that she’d follow him home. With a sigh he closed the door after them.

“Hey I didn’t want to do this by the way.” Undyne said with a smirk.

*Oh you aren’t fooling anyone. You’re just as bad as she is.

“Grandpa, I set the game up!”

*We can talk  _ some _ while I play.

He stressed the word, making it clear he wasn’t going to simply speak candidly with his grandchild around.

“F-fine I will t-take what I can.”

“It will be a great opportunity to get her to convince Sans to let me teach her deadly martial arts too.” Undyne smirked.

*Not at this age you won’t.

“She is the perfect age. Her mind is like a sponge.”

*Exactly and she needs to control her magic first and foremost or you will be a fishstick if she accidentally uses it while sparring with you.

“T-that is r-right. That s-slipped my mind she can use her p-powers. Anyway… about t-the ladies.” They followed Gaster back to where Julia was.

“Hi Aunt Undyne and Aunt Alphys. Why are you guys here?”

“Gaster is about to dish about-…” Alphys went quiet as she didn’t want to cross the line too soon.

“About checkers?” Julia asked wandering.

“That is a child’s game. You should be playing a real game like Risk or Battleship. That teaches you strategy and how to think what your opponent is thinking.” Undyne said mocking the game.

*Her mind is too young for that complex game and checkers is a strategy game. Even as simple as it may seem, it is not always easy to best your opponent.

He said, sliding his first piece forward as their match began. Julia smiled as she moved her piece.

*Now then, I am not going to talk about recipes Alphys. That information is confidential.

His statement was to cover for the other’s misstep.

“C-come on p-please?”

“I know a recipe Aunt Alphys. It is scramble eggs. All you nee-”

“Punk we know how to make scrambled-” Undyne received a look from Gaster that sent shivers down her spine.

“I mean we already know that recipe. It is a delicious one but we want the one about a  _ double  _ boiler.” Julia frowned as she didn’t like being cut off in her sentence like that.

“Maybe Grandpa doesn’t want to tell you the recipe because you are stopping him from saying what he wants to say.” That made Undyne flush as Julia tried as hard as she could to be as smart as her grandfather. Her moves were of a novice compared to Gaster though.

*You’re not getting that recipe because I don’t have it. If you want a double boiler you’re going to have to ask someone else.

That should at least make it clear that he was NOT in a relationship with both Sarah and Spot. Even if his grandchild wasn’t good at playing, yet, he wasn’t going to play his best; he would let her win the game, but at the same time at least make it look like he was putting up a fight.

“I got your piece Grandpa!” Julia exclaimed excited to make jump. When she moved the piece she made an exaggerated motion with the piece over his.

“Bssshhh…” She made a sound like his piece was exploding as she moved it to her side.

“Yes, smash his pieces like so.” Undyne was about to smash the board with her spear. It appeared instantly and Julia didn’t expect it as a result Julia used her magic to shield herself in a bubble. She didn’t know how she even did it but there she was in a bubble curled up scared.

*Excuse you. No magic like that in this house.

Gaster leveled her with a look.

“Geez. I was showing how to be passionate about a game.” Undyne said looking at Julia.

*You can be passionate without magic and you are scaring her rather than helping.

“I am sorry Grandpa.” Julia replied hearing him say no magic.

*It’s alright. It’s not your fault, you just reacted to protect yourself. You’re not in trouble.

“Umm…Grandpa. I don’t know how to turn it off.” She didn’t even know how she even summoned it and she glanced around the little bubble wondering when it will disappear. Undyne took her spear and tried to poke it. The magic was strong enough that it made the spear dissipate on contact.

*It will disappear when you tell it to. All you have to do is take a deep breath and calm down so that you can properly tell it to go away until you need it again. Undyne, leave the magic alone and what did I say about the spear? No more.

“Hey her magic ate my spear. I should be the one with the protective stuff.” Undyne said, trying to defend herself, or at least give a reason why she did what she did.

*You aren’t an inexperienced child.

“G-go ahead J-julia. We are c-cheering you on!” Alphys had her cell out and was recording this as if Julia needed more encouragement from the social media. She glanced at her grandfather and tried to do what he told her.

“Go away. I am safe now. Grandpa won’t let me get hurt.” It didn’t work right away but after trying again it started to lessen and by the third time it disappeared.

“I did it Grandpa! Just like you said I could!” Julia raised her hand to do a high five with her grandpa. He, of course, held out his hand for it.

“O-oh this is so g-going on m-monstergram. T-this will be bigger than the a-angel video S-sans posted a while b-back of her.”  Gaster ignored the comment though he knew there was nothing less to be expected of his former employee and colleague.

“Back to the game!” Julia tried to concentrate and was trying to impress her grandpa and found a triple jump it was a rare thing indeed even though it was sorta planned for her to find it.

“Grandpa look!” She jumped him three times and landed near the edge of the board to get kinged.

“Pffft… that move was so-” A magical hand found itself clasped over Undyne’s mouth making her grunt some frustrations into the hand. Julia looked at Gaster and using sign language she said.

Julia: Are they trying to make you mad?

“N-no we are n-not trying to make your grandpa mad. W-we are really i-interested in the double b-boilers. Like w-which one is b-better you think?”

*I already told you which was the favorite. Though I had to dye it purple to make it match the halloween theme when I tried making it that one year.

He had no idea if that would spell it out for them or not. He had, technically, only used his personal magic on one of them, the other had just been normal healing magic. The question was whether or not they could decipher it. Now that left Alphys confused.

“Oh he is talking about Spot...” Undyne said with Julia looking at her with confusion.

“on the wall where I left the double boilers.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Undyne's temper gets the better of her and she's not ready for the consequences...

“You guys are weird. Aunt Alphys and Undyne can you look up recipes online? I want to focus. Grandpa is a hard player and I want him to be impressed on how much I learned from the last time we played.”

*Yes, they certainly can be strange, but that’s what makes them interesting too.

“Did that punk...? Is she kicking us out?”

“I c-can’t believe he is i-into her though. I g-guess it is the c-curiosity of things.”

“I just figured out because of how the other one was dealt with.” Undyne explained, as they seemed to be talking past each other.

“I win! I beat you this time Grandpa. Good game! I thought for sure you were going to win.” Julia offered her hand in a handshake like he taught her with the previous times they played.

  
  
  
  


“N-now that the g-game is over. C-can Julia w-watch Sarah while w-we talk about the i-issue?” Alphys was so desperate to know what he was thinking and feeling for Spot. It was the need to be included and the desperation of inclusion that drove her to ask all these questions.

*How about we settle those two with a show... and no Undyne, you don’t get to pick the show.

“Come on I know some of the best shoot em ups shows.”  He gave her a look that said ‘my house, my rules.’

*Those aren’t fit for children.

“Fine just no my little boney crap.”

“But that is the best show. I love my little boney.” Julia said with a little whine.

*Well unfortunately that won’t be on for a while yet, but there are some other things you can watch.  He flicked the TV on and set it to a channel that was currently playing Loony Tunes classics.

“Oh I know him. Bugs Bunny, leave it on this Grandpa!” Her eyes glued to the TV.

*Of course.

He took the remote with him, he just didn’t trust that Undyne wouldn’t pull a fast one. He led Alphys to the other room.

“A-alright so h-how did you pick one o-over the other?”

*It was not difficult. I simply did not like Sarah’s ideals when we first met and it is refreshing to be in Spot’s presence. Like having a child around, but not.

“That is d-different but is it w-weird to have the one y-you don’t like in your h-house?”

*I said I didn’t like her ideals. I never said I didn’t like her. She is a fine monster, but she has issues, the tumor aside. I am not one who can deal with that sort of thing and even if I could I don’t think I’d want to.

“Ahh… I see. S-Spot is like a c-clean slate. N-no drama.”

*In a manner of speaking. Though I wouldn't say there isn’t any drama.

“W-What do y-you mean?”

*Well... She did ask me to kiss her while I was performing an examination on her. That’s just not something one just blurts out to anyone. Especially after only having minimal contact in a five hour period and said contact is trying to examine your health.

He didn’t mention the whole strip episode... he was pretty sure Alphys would have a cow...

“Eeek! That is so a-amazing. Too b-bad for Sarah but a-awesome for Spot.”

*I imagine she will get over it. She idolized a figure and not an actual being. As the saying goes... being in love with an ideal rather than the one behind the ideal.

“I w-wonder how m-much was the brain d-damage though. The f-frontal lobe controls a l-lot of things and n-now that the pressure is o-off of it. She m-might act different. Lobotomies c-changed lives because t-the thinking process is t-totally different now.” It was also the fact Alphys placed a bet on Sarah and Undyne bet on Spot.

*I’m aware of that, however, that doesn’t change what has begun.

“H-has begun? Y-you have fallen for h-her? I t-thought after w-what happened you would n-never seek a m-mate again.”

*Alphys. I wasn’t looking.

“So a-are you going t-to pursue this r-relationship or j-just enjoy the r-ride and hope for the best?”

*We’ll see. I have not made up my mind yet. 

“W-well just k-keep me in the l-loop. I am fascinated how it will g-go. Just f-for you I w-won’t  _ even _ post in o-online.” She made it seemed like she was doing the biggest favor for Gaster hearing this. 

“This show fucking sucks. I mean seriously my little boney is a baby show. Don’t you want something more hardcore? You don’t want to be a scaredy cat forever.” Undyne could be heard yelling either at the TV or Julia at the tone it was clear it was Julia though.

“It is not and don’t say bad words!”

“Or what little pup? What are you going to do?” Undyne put her hands to her sides and looked at Julia waiting for something and she closed her eyes trying to think of something. When nothing happened she stomped on Undyne’s foot and ran away.

“Why you little shit! Come back here!” Undyne took chase after Julia who ran into Sarah’s room as it was the closest to her and lock the door. Sarah woke up to the racket and looked over to the child.

“A-are you okay?” Julia let out a little yelp as she didn’t expect Sarah to be awake.

“No, Aunt Undyne is being mean and is swearing. I am calling dad.” Julia didn’t have a normal cell phone it was one for kids that Sans got for her on request from Frisk it has four slots for calls and she pushed the home button while Undyne could be heard from outside of the room.

“You better not call Sans. If you do I will kick your ass so hard it won’t know what hit it.” 

“I am calling!” Julia replies as the door gets kicked in and Julia faced a fish who was steaming mad. Sarah was in no shape to get up but instinct told her to protect the child. She moved Julia with a flash behind her. It did occur to her that her left side of her body didn’t seem to respond as well but she didn’t have time to think about it as Undyne flashed a grin.

“You best move out of the way punk. I can spear you. I can’t spear her. If you value your soul, you will walk away.” 

“Oh? Is that so? So ruining Dr. Gaster’s door is just a nice way to say hello for you too?” Sarah was not accepting her reply as she had to either distract her long enough for either Gaster or Sans to show up or get her away from Julia, who was positioned behind her. At that moment Julia was hugging her backside. She was putting things together quickly as it became clear that this was no place for a child to be in and she hoped Gaster would forgive her for what she was about to do. In a flash she took the sheets and wrapped it around the fish monster tying her up and causing her to fall.

“what, this new thing got you tied up eh undyne?” Sans was standing a few feet behind the other.

“Dad!” Julia ran over and hugged him.

“hey princess.” He gently hugged her back.

“I was so scared. Aunt Undyne kept saying bad words and she said I wasn’t brave and a stepped on her foot and she came after me yelling at me and Spot… I mean Sarah she did some swooshing and moved me behind her and swooshed again and now she is a sushi.” Undyne’s mouth was covered and she was muttering the whole time. Sans chuckled a little.

“yeah, she is a sushi alright. why don’t you have a rest with Sarah while me and the suishi roll talk.”

“If- you d-don’t mind…” Sarah was feeling really weak just doing that much. 

“you look like you expended yourself a bit. i have something that will help temporarily.” He pulled out one of the pills Alphys had given him earlier and handed it over to her.

“T-thank you.” She popped the pill in her mouth and sighed.

“I will take care of her like how you take care of mom, dad.” Sarah went to relax in the bed again. Julia sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand.  Sans picked up the “sushi roll” and headed back to the living room. Once there he tossed her onto the couch and pulled down the “gag” part so she could at least talk.

“Ooofff… I can’t believe she did that to me.”

“i can. she’s a  _ human  _ child undyne. they ain’t the same when it comes to being raised. they have a different age standard on training and such. you can’t force what you were taught onto her until she’s ready for it.” 

“She could be such a badass if she just let me teach her.”

“it ain’t time for that, and didn’t i tell you to watch the language when paps was 12? seriously sushi... clean up that mouth.” 

“Is e-everything okay? W-we heard a lot of n-noise.”

“Sheesh, bad habits are hard to break. I need to work on my reaction time to that speed. I should have been able to stop her from wrapping me up.”

“W-wrapping you up? S-Sans why are y-you here? W-what happened to the d-door?” Alphys and Gaster walked over glancing at the damage as they went to the living room seeing Undyne wrapped up.

*Undyne, did you seriously just break down my door?

“yup. and Sarah made your sushi a roll here because she was scarin’ my kid, who called me.” 

“She needs to grow a spine still! My little boney is going to make her soft.”

“she’s a kid, not a soldier. let her  _ be _ a kid while she still can and it doesn’t make her soft to learn right from wrong. paps still watches that show religiously and you’re best friends with him so i don’t see what you’re complaining about.” The mention of her friend made her feel ashamed as it was true and she glanced away from Sans as it became clear how bad it went down.

“anyway, you shouldn’t be tryin’ to scare kids into somethin’ like that until they’re ready for it. i’ll let you know when that time comes. until then please keep it in your head captain.” 

“Yes Sans. I will pay for the door and replace it Gaster. Plus whatever else got broken.” She muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

*I appreciate that. Though I do not understand why you are so riled over a simple cartoon.

“S-She hasn’t been doing h-her training lately because it was a thing she and Pap-“ Undyne interrupted her with a yell.

“I told you that to keep it secret. It won’t change anything and I don’t want these punks feeling sorry for me.” Alphys sighed, as she knew that she lost the drive to do the things she used to do because she didn’t have her friend by her side to inspire her to keep going. That is probably why she was so persistent in making Julia her student to have that sort of bond again.

“S-Sorry Undyne. I d-didn’t meant to spill the b-beans so to speak.” Alphys flushed admitting she made a mistake.

“sounds to me like you need to talk to pap rather than just mopin’ about.” 

“I don’t want him to think I am missing him. It will be a sign of weakness.”

“I d-don’t think it is w-weak to admit you are l-lonely.” 

*I must agree. Even I get lonely on occasion. Why else do you think I would wish to share a place with newly weds? Because of the company and they are family.

“yeah... even i got bonely before i met frisk... and that’s sayin’ a lot.”

“... I want him to look at me like the hero he use to. I am not that monster to him anymore. Asriel took that place.” 

“well, that kinda happens when you have a mate undyne. but you’re still his friend. nothing is going to change that. you really should talk to my bro about all this because otherwise, nothing is going to change.” 

“I will. Can you release me from said sushi roll?”

“O-oh that r-reminds me. Y-you said Sarah d-did this? Is she o-okay?”

*I imagine if she did this and Julia isn’t screaming for help that she is fine, if tired.

Sarah was exhausted but the magic seemed to help as Julia played nurse.

“Nurse Julia would you mind getting me some water?” Sarah asked to Julia who nodded and yelled.

“CAN SOMEONE GET SARAH WATER, SHE NEEDS IT!” Instead of retrieving it herself, she utilized her lungs; yelling as loud as possible to get some monster's attention.

*I spoke too soon.

Gaster chuckles and gets a glass of water before heading to the room.

“Thanks Grandpa. I am playing nurse to Sarah here. She saved me from Aunt Undyne by wrapping her up in your blanket. You should have been here it was soooo cool.” Sarah was rubbing her ear from the proximity of the yell but she also flushing from the compliment.

“I w-was just doing what I thought w-was right. I do need to talk to Dr. Gaster for a moment though.” Julia went over to Gaster to retrieve the water and went over to Julia and before she could sit up properly Julia was forcing the water into her mouth causing her to sputter a little.

*Careful nurse, you’re not supposed to drown the patient.

“Oh, I am sorry. Are you drowning Sarah?” Sarah coughed a little and shook her head no trying not to laugh a little at the question. She sat up properly and Julia tried to let Sarah hold the glass in her left hand. The only problem was her left side was much weaker than usual and the glass slipped through her hand and spilled over the bed.

“Oopsie Sarah had a accident in the bed. Pfffttt… I will clean it up.” Sarah watched as Julia took her remaining bed sheets and dried up the liquids.

“Thank you Nurse Julia. I think I am good for now. Can you give me a moment with Dr. Gaster for now? I know your grandfather would have to agree that you did a great job taking good care of me. I am so lucky to have a kind nurse like you.” Julia smiled and looked up at her grandpa expecting an answer like what she got from Sarah.

*I believe you will be an excellent nurse next time your services are needed.

Julia seemed proud of what she did and hugged Sarah and then her grandpa before leaving.

“She is a good kid.” 

*Indeed she is. It’s hard to believe she came from such poor stock.

“I remember someone once told me that even in a desert a flower can still grow. It is a weird line, I know, but she is like that I think.” 

*It is a good analogy.

“I wanted to talk to you for a moment about a couple of things if that is okay?” 

*That is fine.

“First off I am sorry your bed sheets got ruined, second I would like to say that I appreciate you letting me stay here to recover as long as you have. If you like I will I can try to find someone to take care of me at my place. You deserve to have your bed back. The third thing-” Sarah didn’t want to admit there was additional problems. He waited patiently for her to finish.

“My left side it is… not functioning very well. I couldn’t even hold that cup just now. I believe that is something I need to just have to deal with it.” 

*I am not surprised at this side effect. It will likely be some time before your functionality either repairs itself from the removed damaged part or adjust.

“I imagine so. I will try to find a nurse who can come to the house for a while. I mean my home though if I could steal your grand daughter and have her be my nurse that would be a treat.” Sarah giggled a little.

*Heh, you would have to negotiate that with her father.

She smiled but she couldn’t help but wish he would ask her to stay. Sarah wasn’t going to force him and he deserved his space. The sooner she accepts the fact that he didn’t see her that way the faster she can get over him. Still, she admired his wits and his intelligence.

“When do you think I should get out of your hair?” Sarah asked trying to keep the conversation light.

*When you’re able to function well on your own, you will be well enough to be on your own.

“That could be months... Are you sure? I should move out of the bed and get my own room. I can sleep on the couch if that would help. The moment I can I am going to submit my paperwork to the agency to get Julia cleared for adoption.” 

*I’m sure.

“Okay then. Thank you. I still appreciate this gesture of kindness. I guess I have one last favor to ask of you then… I will need you to grab me some spare clothes or Alphys will work too. I think eventually I will start to stink up the room.” 

*No. No reason to. I’ll find something in way of clothes though.

“Thank you. I will let you have your guest bedroom back or bedroom and I will sleep on the couch. It is only right.” Sarah made her way up off the bed. She was pretty wet and the shirt now was skin tight.

“I am chilled to the bone.” 

*I can see that, and no, I think you’ll be better off here for a short time, though I will change the sheets.

“Okay. I think that will be best.” Sarah moved out of the way as he went and removed the sheets. She shivered as she didn’t have anything to change to. A secondary glance at herself and she realized how tight her shirt became because of her being wet and she flushed. It did solidify that she didn’t even affect him physically.  Then again, he wasn’t actually paying attention to her was he? He was changing sheets.   
  


“D-do you have a s-spare shirt?” Not only did she felt embarrassed to be in such a state in front of a scientist she respected very much, but she didn’t think he was even giving her a second glance. It was times like this she wished she finished the theory that portals can be made and can transport beings from one dimension to another.

*Yes, of course.

She waited for him to retrieve the shirt unsure if she should be covering herself or hiding.  _ Did it even matter? Maybe he was gay? That could be it. No, he had a mate and he loved her for many years. I am just being self conscious of everything. _

“Dad, Grandpa and Sarah both said I was a great nurse. I almost drowned Sarah but she spilled water over herself.” 

“T-that doesn’t sound g-good. They b-both said you were a g-great nurse?”

“Maybe the punk was overheated?”

“could be.”

“R-right maybe…” Alphys looked at the pair with a confused look. Sans only shrugged.

“Dad, am I staying overnight to help grandpa with Sarah or we going to go home?”

“well, i think you should decide that. do you want to stay with your grandpa for a night or go home?” 

“Is it okay if I stay here and help Grandpa with Sarah? I want to help. I want to be like you dad. You are always helping mom and mom says you make her life better. I want to make Grandpa’s life better too.” 

“that’s sweet of ya.” Alphys went over to where Sarah and Gaster were and whispered to get Gaster’s attention.

“G-gaster.” 

*Hmm?

“T-tomorrow if y-you like I can watch S-sarah so you and Spot can g-go out for Valentines.” Sarah tried to pretend she didn’t hear that as Alphys was pretty quiet about saying it but she couldn’t help but feel a little defeated. Her clone did better at expressing herself then the original could. It was like someone stomped on her soul.

*I appreciate that, but I imagine she will not be in any condition to do so. She’s resting from her own sort of surgery and will need at least a few days to recuperate.

“G-gotcha. Just l-let me know and I will let y-you lovebirds get to k-know each other better.” 

*Alphys. 

“W-what? Oh r-right. Shhh… I am b-being quiet though.” 


	19. Chapter 19

*Seriously, do you not know the meaning of discretion? 

“I am b-being discrete. I j-just trying to be a g-good friend so y-you can make your relationship g-grow is all.” Alphys glanced at Sarah who pretended to be looking out the window but her ears laid flat feeling a little heartbroken.

“I h-heard the n-nurse might have c-cooled you off Sarah.” Alphys was including her, trying to make it look like she wasn’t talking about her behind her back. Sarah turned and showed off the shirt.  Gaster sighed, seriously? Did his friend forget that feline and dog species had excellent hearing?

“Yep, soaked.” She made a hand gesture like here it is. Sarah wasn’t embarrassed anymore nor did she care that Gaster saw or not. The pain she felt in her soul was trumping anything she would be doing normally at that moment.

“W-wow. She b-bascially gave you a sponge b-bath or a s-shower.” Alphys laughed as Sarah smirked half heartedly. 

*Alphys, seriously now.

“O-okay okay. I am s-sorry. I will get o-out of the way. S-should I stop b-by her h-house and get her some c-clothes?” It was like Sarah wasn’t even there as Alphys asked Gaster instead of her.

“Sure. I need clothes just go there and grab them.” Sarah tried to sound like she wasn’t annoyed or angry at her.

*Alphys, stop asking me questions like that; that’s rude, if you wish to know if she wants something form her own home you should ask her.

“S-sorry, I am s-so used to asking y-you permission for things I f-forget sometimes. I w-will go grab some c-clothes.” Alphys left with a wave.  Gaster nearly sighs again. Really? Well, he was her boss for the longest time but she was RIGHT there in the room too! 

*I’m sorry about her, she’s used to me being her boss and asking me about everything.

“It is okay.” It was a disheartening response but it was there.

*Still, it was rather rude. You don’t deserve that kind of treatment. You’re not a doll.

“Pffftt… Yeah if I was a doll I would still get the same treatment. Water spilled on me by a little girl.” Sarah was trying her hardest not to let the hurt overshadow her words so she tried to hide the pain with comedy. She was right about the irking feeling that he didn’t think of her in any shape or form more than a monster who came with a theory that saved his girlfriend’s life.

*Hmmm, no, if you were a doll you’d be married and sitting in a fancy penthouse and be less than two feet tall.

“That sounds nice though. I could deal with that. I can be working on my theories while my husband comes home and I can cook and clean.” 

*Heh, somehow I don’t think that would be the case knowing that girl.

“Really? What do you think she would be doing? I am just curious.” Sarah asked just curious at his response since he said it such a way.

*Considering she’s got the princess mentality... you’d be sitting in a chair all day making laws and such.

“Oh, I thought… I was talking about the doll as if it had free will for some reason. Yeah, you would be right.” Sarah turned to face the window and just looked out to see what kind of view it has.

“She probably get bored or not find the doll interesting and get a new one. I mean it wouldn’t matter as one doll to the other doll if there is any differences. One is just less damaged then the other. Not as new. She doesn’t have the original clothes it came with nor does she have the shoes. The new one does. She is prettier and has a way with words that makes her more appealing. The little girl doesn’t see the other doll like she use to.”

*She’s a little more thoughtful than that.

“She probably donate the doll but before she does that she fixes her up. You know like old times. Just enough that the original doll feels just a smidge that she cares for her. It is just so that the girl doesn’t feel bad when she gives the doll away. It is okay though. The doll knows that it is meant to be used and it is a temporary thing… That is the life of a doll right?” 

*Hmmm, I imagine so, but knowing her... by the time she would do something like that... she’d be fully grown... and perhaps the next child she’d hand it off to would be her own.

This was a very weird analogy, in his mind, but he went along with it. 

“So the doll has to wait for how long? Doesn’t the doll deserve some sort of love eventually? The doll tries so hard to get through most days. Nobody will love this doll. Not even the little girl. She is like humpty dumpty all the king’s horsemen and all the king’s men couldn’t put humpty together again.” Sarah just let her finger trace the window and sighed. 

*Perhaps, but life is full of waiting... of hope and dreams. It is worth it when it happens.

“I waited for over 35 years so far. How long must I wait?”

*I cannot say, but there are some who are content though they never find it. After all, happiness is a choice, not a destination. 

She started to cry.

“Is it so wrong that I want to want a family, to have a kid of my own and find someone who would see me as a equal. No, I won’t find anyone because no one is looking for a monster like me. They wouldn’t see me. Never mind.”

*No, it is not wrong.

He says gently.

“Just be kind to her. If you smell a sweet smell she is in heat and you are considered an idol mate to her. It is a cheetah cat thing. She also probably likes strawberries and also will like warm places. Don’t rush her. She probably don’t understand everything. I wish you the best.” He was silent a moment.

“I wish you happiness and love. It is something we all deserve in a certain extent. Some of us are lucky to find that one that can understand us in a way that no one else can. I wish I will find that. I p-probably won’t but you h-have that chance. I still won’t give up hope if I already got my theory published that is something…”

*I made sure that you would have a fighting chance. I am grateful.

“I appreciate that. I think it is nice of you and it is something you went up and beyond necessary.”  _ Just like the doll being fixed. It is a temporary fix so that the guilt won’t be weighing you down.  _ He simply smiled a little. 

“May I ask a question? I know now that I am not your type. Do I even look attractive? I always thought I looked pretty. I just wonder.”

*There is no doubt, you are a very attractive young monster.

“My ego is truly is self punishing. I thought for sure my skin tight shirt would at least cause a reaction but it did nothing. It means I am just looking for affirmation in others. I love myself but I still look for that mate to see that same beauty.”

*That is natural, but seeing as how I am a doctor.... I do see you through the professional lens... meaning that such things won’t affect me due to the fact that such things cannot when you are a professional. 

“I know. You just see me as a patient and nothing more. I understand.” Sarah said turns to face him.

*For now.

“You shouldn’t tease like that. It is not nice. I will not be that kinda girl that is vengeful or follows you and your date. I will work with you on projects, possible joke with you but I will know that… I will know that I am just a friend.” She hesitated saying it as it felt very defiant and she didn’t like that in many aspects.

*You are very unique person. It will be a pleasure to work with you, perhaps, in future time. For now, I make my way in this world by other means outside the science field. Though I still have some weight in the society.

“I wouldn’t want you to be the reason I succeed but I would love to probe your mind and sit and talk theories.” He chuckles a little.

*I don’t think I will be the reason, whether or not I gave you a small hand. No, rather, I think with just the support... or rather the community being aware of it... that would suffice.

“Yes, I see. I am glad Spot makes you happy. I think though I should rest. I feel I've taken too much of your time as it is.” She still didn’t have a dry shirt but it didn’t affect her anymore. Sarah sat on the bed with some clean linens and let her body melt into the mattress as she sighed while closing her eyes.  _ I will be okay. I have to be okay. I will be fine. I need to be fine.  _

*You should probably change before you sleep. There’s some shirts in the top drawer of the dresser you can use for now.

“Thanks.” 

*I’ll leave you to change and rest.

He left the room. She saw no point in trying to figure out how to make a temporary door to prevent others to see her as she removed her shirt and bra before digging through to find a t-shirt. 

“Doesn’t he believe in more than one color?” Sarah muttered looking through the white shirts and picking it up to put it on.

“You need more variety of t-shirts Gaster!” She yelled out of the room. Amused laughter was the response from him. He did, but when one’s work was one’s life... it wasn’t much of an option. He had sweaters too... but those were grey... there was ONE shirt that wasn’t just white... but it had handprints on it... well more precisely it had two single, tiny hand prints that would rest over her chest and each one was a different color and had Sans and Papyrus’ names beneath them. Obviously the work of his children at a very young age.  She pulled the t-shirt on and crawled under the sheets. Sarah felt so confused and alone in a lot of ways. She didn’t think that he even truly respected her honestly. He was just putting up with her as a way to lessen his guilt when it came to Spot. She drifted to unsettling dreams as Julia told Gaster.

“Can I stay to help please Grandpa?” 

“The punk is fine. She doesn’t need more help. She did catch me easily enough.”

“I a-am back. I g-got her some clothes!” It was about about 10 outfits.

*Thanks for that. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it. I think what you need to do, Julia, is now help make some food.

“Gotcha I can help make scrambled eggs. Fluffy helped me learn how.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the mouth of babes...

*Well, I think we’re going to make something else. Though that is good for breakfast.

He headed to the kitchen to see what there was and had her assist him once he figured out what to make.

“W-we should p-probably head out G-gaster. I will c-check on Spot for you since Paps and A-Asriel been hanging out at the house most of  the day.”

“I will talk to Paps to see if that punk wants to hang out. Maybe he can sleep over at our place?”

“W-we can do c-couple’s sleepover!” Alphys and Undyne were talking past each other again as they described how the sleepover will go as Julia helped make supper with Gaster. About 10 minutes later Gaster received a text from Asriel about them going over to Alphys’ place for a sleepover.

Asriel: Hey going over to Alphys with Paps. You should be here, Undyne and Paps are doing a weird race running to Alphys' place. I think she missed him just as much as he missed her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


That night Julia snuck into Sarah’s room to see if she could sleep in the same bed with her but to find her crying. She had a nightmare and she didn’t want to be alone.

“Why are you crying Sarah?” Julia asked crawling next to her and hugging her.

“Don’t cry. I am here.” It was hard enough to stop herself from crying but when a child tried to stop her it made her unable to. Sarah just held the child, trying to make the tears stop.

“Thank you Nurse Julia. You are a miracle worker.” Sarah tried to be strong for her as she sniffed back the tears.

“Go to sleep you need your beauty rest.” Sarah laughed a little at the child’s words.

“You too sweetheart.” Her arms encircle the child bringing her close to her. The thought of never having a child of her own to do this with made it worse, as she discovered how much she enjoyed this feeling of being wanted. Julia cuddled against Sarah and let her magic flow into her, hoping it would help her a little. Sarah didn’t really notice too much on the magic, but the warmth that the child provided. 

The next day Sarah felt a little more energetic than she did yesterday and she placed a kiss on the forehead on the sleeping child. She just lay there and let her fingers brush through the red hair. Sarah didn’t want to move too much as she feared she might wake the sleeping child.

Asriel and Papyrus came home early that morning and made breakfast for Gaster. They thought Julia was supposed to be there, but they didn’t spot her in their bed, they were curious as to why they did not to see her.

“I Think This Will Be A Nice Surprise For Dad!”

“I think so. Last night was fun. You really seemed to have fun hanging out with Undyne last night. Did you miss her?”

“Of Course I Do. I Been Giving Her Space To Get Close To Alphys.” The smell that drifted through the air woke up Gaster. It was a nice breakfast with spinach quiche and bacon.

“I think Undyne misses you.”  Gaster stirred from sleep, something smelled good. The pair were sitting at the table with the food ready for Gaster.

“I Missed Her. I Should Contact Her Soon. I Hope Dad Likes the Breakfast.” Gaster came into the dining room seeing the spread. 

“Good morning Gaster. We just got home a little bit ago. I thought Julia was supposed to be here? Did she decide to go home last night?” 

*No, she was taken home earlier this morning. Sans wanted to take her somewhere special so he picked her up an hour ago, it was a little tricky since she’d taken to sleeping with Sarah for some reason. 

“Wow, I am surprised that Sans wanted to take Julia somewhere when Frisk has a bad cold.”

“Also Isn’t Spot At Home? I Guess Fluffy Can Watch Over Her But He Has Shown Interest In Her. I Don’t Know If Sans Was Thinking Clearly Since Queen Toriel Is Trying To Negotiate With Alphys And Undyne With The Government Over Some Bill.”

“We were planning to spend Valentine’s Day together. I guess we will either stay here or go to the house to watch one or the other.” Gaster just shrugs.

“So are you planning to spend the day here or you going to Sans’ place?” Asriel asked wondering what his plans were.

*Why do you ask something like that? I have an obligation here.

“I just thought that you might want to hang out with Sans or check on Spot since you cured her by some means. I am not clear how you cured her.” 

  
  


It was super early when Sans took Julia to the mountain top. She was exhausted but she nuzzled against rubbing her eyes.

“I am so tired dad. What are we doing today? Woah… we are really high. Why are we so high?” Julia clung to Sans glancing around and started to feel the chills of the mountain air.

“i wanted to show ya something. watch.” the sun’s rays slowly moved over the land, revealing a beautiful sight of forest and the city. 

“Woah… that is… woah…” Her mouth went agape as she watch this natural wonder unfold before her. She kept glancing at her dad then at the forest wandering if he was seeing the same thing that she was.

“Dad this is so pretty! Is this our kingdom dad?”

“yup.”

“Did mom and you watched this together too?”

“i took her to a beach instead actually, but maybe after your siblings are born i’ll take her up here.” 

“I think she would like it. It is very pretty. I like it a lot, even if I had to wake up early to see it. I love you dad.” Julia took Sans’ hand and squeezed it as she watched the plants with the morning dew sparkle as the sun rise revealing more and more of the area to them. The fog seemed to disappear as the moisture lessened and the city fully formed showing the city coming to life. Sans smiled a little at this, watching the scene unfold out of the corner of his socket, while more actively watching his daughter. 

“Is it always this pretty or is it because it is Valentine’s Day?”

“it’s always this pretty.” Julia nuzzled up against her dad and rest her head against him.

“Thank you dad. Can we take a nap now?”

“yup, and then we we’re up again we can have something to eat.” She nodded tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. Sans shortcut them home and let Julia go back to sleep for awhile as Frisk made a special breakfast for Sans. She bought some pancake cutters online and made a skeleton pancake for Sans she also got a heart shaped one as well with a little red dye she made a heart pancake and placed on top of the chest of the skeleton. It was to represent that he has her soul or heart either way worked. Sans was settling onto the couch while his daughter slept and his mate made some breakfast.

“O-okay Sans the breakfast is ready for you. I will make one for Julia as well. I asked Gregory to fetch us some fresh strawberries for Julia and for the family.”

“heh, might wanna wait for her to be up again first. thanks sweetheart.” He says as he enters the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lovingly before he headed to the table. She flushed but made a similar one for Julia and made a bunch of bones for Gregory. 

“I figured you would like this. It shows that you have my soul Mr. Comic Sans.” Frisk said putting the pancakes in front of Sans and kissing his cheek with the same amount of love and devotion he showed her. 

“I will get Julia and be right back. Oh I also got you a new tangy ketchup I thought you would like to try.” Frisk went to the living room and sat down on the edge of the couch taking in her sleeping daughter’s beauty and smiled.

“Wake up Julia. It is time for breakfast.” She rubbed her eyes and nodded a little before joining Sans at the table. Sans set into his breakfast contently. He found the pancakes both endearing and delicious.

“Wow… look I am going to eat dad or is it Uncle Paps or Grandpa?”  Sans nearly spat out the ketchup he’d taken a drink of. As the saying went: out of the mouth of babes... 

“That wasn’t the… intention and umm…” Frisk was flustered and flushing at the comment. Sans chuckled a little. He had not been fully prepared for his daughter to say  _ that _ of all things.

“it’s just a skeleton sweetheart, it isn’t meant to look like anyone.” Frisk gave Sans a look like she couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“Besides I happen to love your father. I wouldn’t eat him.” Frisk was trying to make the situation less awkward. 

“You are right that would be Fluffy. He is a dog so he probably eat dad and chew him up.” 

“Oh dear…” Frisk was so glad Gregory wasn’t back yet. Sans laughed.

“nah, he might be a dog princess but he doesn’t want my bones.” 

“Sans!” Frisk says rolling her eyes with a smirk knowing exactly what he meant.

“what? i’m just being honest here. i don’t want the girl getting the wrong idea about what’s going on if i decide to throw him a bone...” He winked at Frisk over the child’s head. He was having fun with this.

“Is that so. Are you going to throw me a bone?” Frisk asked with a suggestive tone.

“Why would you want a bone mom? Are you a dog too?”

“No, I am more like an archaeologist. I find bones very appealing and I like a hands on approach, finding certain bones more appealing than others.” That one really went over Julia’s head as she had no idea what that meant. Julia looked over at Sans who face turned a deep blue.

“Dad… why is your face blue?”

“That is not the only thing that is blue when he is in trouble.” Frisk was just rolling them out as they were being set up. She was laughing her head off.

“What else is blue?” Julia looked over at her mother and glanced at Sans unsure how to feel. 


End file.
